His Actions (Original)
by yesman55
Summary: Kallen Stadtfeld attends Ashford Academy. Life has become peaceful since the war, but when a Britannian prince transfers to her school, things get interesting. Kallen classifies him as a spoiled brat, but she catches the prince doing something...
1. Chapter 1

**This story will simulate what it would have been like if Britannia did not have knightmares when it invaded. It is not of them losing but instead ending the war in a different manner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

**I've revised this chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The teacher stood at the front of the classroom. He was teaching his class about the war with Britannia and what Japan had gone through. Britannia declared war to take control of the sakuradite rich area of Japan. The war hadn't lasted long. Britannia's overwhelming strength in numbers and superior technology drove Japan to its knees. The emperor of Britannia, Charles Zi Britannia, demanded that Japan become part of Britannia as an Area. However, the Emperor repealed his demands and offered a peace treaty in exchange for control over the sakuradite resources. In an impossible situation, somwhow, Japan managed to keep its own name and title. It satisfied the Britannians and allowed Japanese people to be free, publicly. However, Britannia's practice of Social Darwinism still occurred.

A seventeen year old red headed girl looked out the windows. It was a beautiful day but the girl sighed. The class soon ended.

"Hey Kallen, did you hear about the new kids?" Her friends said as she gathered her stuff.

"No." Kallen said with an uninterested expression.

"Well I heard they're Britannian royalty!" Her friends cheered with anticipation.

_Great, more Britannians_. Kallen couldn't stand Britannians. She could barely stand her friends half the times. Yes, she attended Ashford Academy, a high classed Britannian school, but she was half Japanese. She only attended here because of her father who was a Britannian noble who managed to hide the fact that he had a child with a Japanese.

"Royalty?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, royalty! Princes and princesses of Britannia!" They cheered again.

Oh even better, spoiled brats of the worst country in existance. Kallen immediately set aside the news with disgust. She said bye to her friends and walked out. As she walked she let out a heavy sigh.

"I should be happy." Kallen muttered. "I am a Brittannian noble who lives a life unthinkable to Japanese." But she couldn't be happy. Just knowing that she was Japanese made her angry at Britannia. Ever since the war, most Japanese lived in poverty and open prejudice was everywhere. Japan no longer had any military power. Peace treaty, bull shit. Britannia declared that they would not repress Japan in any way, and just occupy its economic resources. All lies, the Brittannian military was everywhere to 'protect' the Brittannian citizens living in Japan. She sighed again.

"Oh well." THUD! Kallen had bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Kallen said immediately. A hand then offered assistance. She looked up and blushed. Standing in front of her was a handsome boy, around her age. He had black mop hair, a good looking face and mesmerizing purple eyes.

"No, it was my fault." the boy smiled apologetically. Kallen took his hand and stood up. The boy looked at her.

"You must be from Ashford." the boy said. Kallen nodded.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. I'm Kallen." Kallen said, still lost in the boy's eyes.

"Lelouch." Lelouch said back. "Well I should go."

"Yeah." Kallen replied, regaining her senses. The boy walked away and waved bye. She watched as he moved further and further away. She smiled. Then she walked towards home.

Kallen was restless that night. For some strange reason Kallen could not stop thinking about the boy that she bumped into. Who was this Lelouch? Why did he care if she attended Ashford? Why was the boy so, charming? It was all very strange; Kallen had never ever cared about people like this. Was he Britannian? He certainly looked like one; the thought quickly turned her attitude sour. But something irritated her a lot. Why did the boy seem so familiar? She hoped that her questions would be answered the next day.

* * *

Kallen was not a morning person. Her alarm clock buzzed as she opened her heavy eyes. The light came through her window curtains her head ached. She groaned as she sat up on her bed. She hit the digital clock heavily. She then sat there, rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

"Another day." she thought. She lazily made her way to the bathroom.

In half an hour she was outside walking towards Ashford. She reached the front gate and saw a bunch of students crowding the courtyard.

"Uh….. What's going on?" Kallen asked. She spotted her friends and greeted them.

"Hey Kallen!" They said cheerfully.

"Why's everyone at the front?" Kallen asked. They looked at her as if she was the dumbest person alive.

"The new kids, duh." They replied.

"Oh yeah." Kallen said. She might as well see who these kids were, so she stood amongst the crowd. After a few minutes a limo pulled up. Some of the students gasped. Two Britannian guards exited. They held the door open. The students cheered. Out came the third princess of Britannia, Euphemia Li Britannia. She waved as the crowd cheered. One of the guards accompanied her through the crowd. Then came the eleventh princess, Nunnally Vi Britannia. The other guard accompanied her. Then the limo drove away.

"Huh? Weren't there supposed to be three new students?" Some people asked. Then another car drove in. It was a black sports car. It was definitely expensive. Kallen's eyes went wide when she saw the person that exited the driver's seat. A black haired teen stood and walked towards the crowd. They gasped. It was Lelouch Vi Britannia the 11th prince of Britannia. Then a blue haired man exited the passenger seat and immediately got in front of the prince.

"Your majesty, please." The bodyguard said, trying to persuade him for some reason.

"Jeremiah, park my car somewhere until school is out." The prince said as he handed the blue haired man his keys. Jeremiah seemed unwilling at first.

"Understood." Jeremiah said as he took the keys and drove away with the black car. Lelouch walked towards the school and soon he was surrounded by students. They began to ask him questions about, well everything. He just smiled and answered them with simple answers. He then walked towards the main school building. Some of the students followed. That left Kallen wondering, but she tucked the thought away and headed to class. She was greeted by her friends, and they talked. Well, her friends talked about Lelouch, she just pretended to listen to them. Then the teacher came in and the students dispersed and sat in their seats.

"Alright class, we've got a new student joining us today. Treat him with respect, he's a prince of Britannia." The teacher said. "Come on in." The door opened and everyone gasped. Of course, it was Lelouch Vi Britannia.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Lelouch." Lelouch said with a smile. Everyone wowed.

"Please treat me like you would any other classmate, not a prince." Lelouch then said seriously. That sort of surprised Kallen, but she just left that statement as a lie.

"That's great your majesty, please sit wherever you wish." The teacher said. Lelouch sighed at the 'your majesty' part, and then looked around. He walked down the aisle and sat next to Kallen. The students murmured amongst themselves when he did. Lelouch smiled at Kallen and turned his attention to the teacher who had begun teaching.

Lelouch was interesting. He was very smart, and philosophical. It only took him a few minutes to complete their assignment they had received. Kallen was smart, but he was far above her league. During the entire class Lelouch said nothing to Kallen; well partly because he was constantly bombarded with questions from their classmates. Then the bell rang. The students went out the door and headed towards their next class, gym.

They were playing basketball everyone grabbed one and began to play. Lelouch suddenly got a call on his cell phone. He answered it.

"Uh-huh." Lelouch said. "Alright." He then went up to the teacher.

"Something came up, I must go." Lelouch said. The teacher nodded and allowed Lelouch to leave. Some of the other students snickered, murmuring that Lelouch was probably weak. Kallen wondered if he really was.

"Wait, why am I thinking about him?" Kallen thought, shaking her head. "He's a Britannian prince." But something bothered her, what was it that was so important that Lelouch had to go?

* * *

**Okay. What did you guys think?**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's another one. I'll probably be updating more often since it's Christmas break, so check up on my stories more often.**

**I've revised this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Why should I allow Japan to be free?" Emperor Charles Zi Britannia asked to his son from his throne chair. "Technically Britannia already controls Japan."

"If you declare that Japan is owned by Britannia, it will cause a rebellion." Lelouch argued.

"What of it?" the Emperor asked ignorantly. "The Britannian army could easily crush the rebellion."

"Japan isn't like it was fifty years ago." Lelouch replied. "When Britannia invaded in the past the Japanese did not have as much reason to fight like today."

"They were defending their homeland." The Emperor pointed out.

"This time they will be defending their very existence as Japanese." Lelouch shot back. The Emperor was taken aback by the comment.

"Fine, I will take your concerns into consideration." The Emperor sighed. "You are dismissed." Lelouch bowed and left the throne room. A blue haired man followed the prince out. When the prince walked outside of the palace he swore.

"What is wrong your majesty?" Jeremiah asked. Lelouch sighed.

"Every time I come here, it is the same." Lelouch said angrily.

"What do you mean my lord?" Jeremiah asked. Lelouch looked at the sky.

"I won't be able to stop him anymore." Lelouch muttered as he walked towards a white car. He entered and started it.

"W-wait for me my lord!" Jeremiah yelled as Lelouch prepared to drive away.

* * *

Three days. Lelouch had been gone for three days since he left. It was truly strange. Kallen's thoughts always led to pondering about the prince. For some reason the face he had made when he received the call was unforgettable. Something felt, different about him when he had .

She sighed and looked to the front of her classroom and decided to pay attention to the teacher. The teacher was lecturing about some history event. Kallen already studied it so she decided to go to sleep. Then the door opened. Everyone's attention turned to the person that entered the room. It was Lelouch. He looked paler and more exhausted than when he left. He handed the teacher a note and sat in his seat next to Kallen. The class resumed.

"What happened to you?" Kallen whispered. Lelouch turned to her slowly and looked at her. Kallen looked into his eyes. They seemed tired, no they seemed dead.

"Nothing." Lelouch whispered back. He then turned his attention back to the front.

Lelouch had no problem in catching up on the work he had missed. However in classes he seemed slow. He wasn't as enthusiastic as he was when he first came.

After school Kallen approached him. He was putting his stuff in his bag.

"Lelouch…." Kallen said. Lelouch made a gesture saying that he didn't want to talk. He quietly walked out of the room. Kallen decided to follow him.

It seemed that he didn't bring his car because he began walking towards the city. Kallen followed him from a distance. He walked through several streets and after awhile when he reached a park he stopped. He looked around and sighed. He then sat down on a bench. Kallen continued to watch him.

A few hours passed and Lelouch did nothing. Then they heard a thud. Lelouch immediately turned his attention towards the source of the sound. It was a group of Britannians and a Japanese man. The Japanese was on the ground and was coughing from a blow to the stomach.

"Where's the money?" the Britannian in front of the Japanese man asked.

"I told you, I need more time." the Japanese replied as he coughed.

"I told you that we don't like late payments." the Britannian said. He gestured his hand and his group began beating the Japanese. Lelouch immediately stood and walked towards the group.

"Huh? What do you want kid?" the leader of the group asked.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, command you." Lelouch said. "Step away from this man."

"Britannia?" The man said. "Your majesty!" The others immediately ceased beating the poor Japanese man.

"How much does this man owe?" Lelouch asked, glaring at the Britannian who was becoming nervous.

"Around 10 grand." the man replied.

"For what?" Lelouch asked.

"He borrowed money from us." the Britannian replied. Lelouch pulled out a checkbook and wrote in it. He then ripped a check out and handed it to the Britannian.

"Leave this man alone." Lelouch commanded. The Britannian smiled at the money and gestured his men to leave. They quickly did. Lelouch went over to the Japanese man and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, thank you your majesty." the Japanese coughed.

"Why were you so desperately in need of money to go to Britannian loan sharks?" Lelouch asked. The Japanese frowned.

"I have bills to pay, and my job doesn't pay enough anymore." the Japanese said shamefully. Lelouch pulled out his check book again.

"No, you've done enough to help me." the Japanese said.

"I want to help." Lelouch said as he finished writing out another check. He ripped it and handed it to the Japanese. "Please take it." The Japanese seemed unwilling at first but he then accepted the check.

"Thank you." the man said with a bow. He began to walk away. He turned and bowed again then walked away again. Kallen had been watching the whole time. She walked up to Lelouch.

"Lelouch…" Kallen said. Lelouch turned to her.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you." Lelouch said.

"Who exactly are you?" Kallen asked.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"Why'd you help that Japanese?" Kallen asked.

"Why do you care?" Lelouch asked. Kallen became silent. He had a good point, why did she care?

"You're a Britannian and a prince." Kallen stated coldly. Lelouch's expression changed from suspicion to understanding.

"I see." Lelouch sighed. "Let me guess, you're a half."

"Huh? How'd you know?" Kallen asked.

"What else could someone like you be?" Lelouch asked. "You hate Britannians, yet you are of Britannian nobility. There is only one explanation for that."

"How could you tell that I hate Britannians?" Kallen asked.

"It's obvious, you pretend to be friends with Brittannians." Lelouch said. "But you sympathize Japanese."

"You're pretty observant." Kallen said. Lelouch sat on a bench as she made that comment.

"I suppose." Lelouch sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Kallen asked. "You were much more cheerful before you left."

"I ask again, why do you care?" Lelouch asked.

"Something important must have happened for you to become like this." Kallen replied. Lelouch's expression became worse than it was before.

"You're pretty smart." Lelouch said with a fake smile.

"What exactly happened?" Kallen asked.

"Let's just say that, I won't be able to protect Japan for much longer." Lelouch sighed.

_What? This Britannian Prince was protecting Japan?_

"What do you mean by protect?" Kallen asked. Lelouch chuckled.

"You know about the war don't you?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, Japan lost to Britannia." Kallen replied.

"But why wasn't Japan made an Area?" Lelouch asked.

"I-I don't know." Kallen replied.

"I managed to persuade my father in letting Japan stay as a country." Lelouch said. "It was the most I could do, but it did not change much."

"Why would you even bother?" Kallen asked.

"Because I believe in a world of peace not war." Lelouch stated. "But now it seems that this world proves me wrong every day."

"Why do you even bother asking these questions?" Lelouch said looking straight at her. His eyes were truly blank. No emotion, no hope, nothing.

"Because, you're different." Kallen stated. "You're the only Britannian that seems to care about others."

"I was." Lelouch stated coldly. "There's no hope anymore." Kallen slapped him the moment she heard those words. Lelouch held his cheek. Kallen was shaking with anger.

* * *

**There you go. What's going to happen?**

**Please Review. Reviews keep me going**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh yeah, I decided that I will put knightmares in this story.**

**Here's another one!**

**I've revised this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Lelouch sat, stunned, holding his red cheek. He looked up at Kallen; she was shaking with what looked like anger.

"If you really are the prince that saved Japan, you shouldn't be acting like this!" Kallen said with cold disgust. "How can you say that you've lost hope?"

"Because there is no hope." Lelouch replied, indifferently.

"There is always hope!" Kallen exclaimed.

"And how would you know, Kallen?" Lelouch asked. Kallen stopped.

"Because, if there wasn't any hope left Japan would already have fallen." Kallen replied as she sat next to Lelouch. Lelouch became silent.

"If there isn't hope now that would mean there was none to begin with." Kallen continued. "If there was no hope why did you help that Japanese?" Lelouch sighed.

"I guess you're right." Lelouch smiled. "But I see no way in helping Japan now."

"Why?" Kallen asked.

"The only ways to protect Japan, peacefully, are now gone." Lelouch replied.

"My father has been trying to completely take over Japan for the past few years." Lelouch stated. "I managed to persuade him at every attempt he's made in trying to invade again."

"So?" Kallen asked.

"I see no other way to persuade him again." Lelouch replied. "All the possible reasons in preventing war have been used."

"Huh?" Kallen asked, completely confused in what he was talking about. Lelouch chuckled.

"We royalty have studied the art of war thoroughly." Lelouch smiled. "If Britannia were to occupy Japan it would cause more damage after the war than during it and that was the last reason which kept my father from invading."

"Huh?" Kallen asked again.

"There is enough tension already; if Britannia were to take over Japan things would become disastrous." Lelouch stated. "I could never allow that."

"Then don't!" Kallen said. Lelouch's expression turned dark again.

"How?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know, you say that there's no hope." Kallen replied. "Then become the symbol of hope!" Lelouch's expression brightened slightly; he was definitely thinking hard.

"Maybe you're on to something." Lelouch smiled. He stood up.

"What are you going to do?" Kallen asked.

"Perhaps I will tell you when the time comes." Lelouch replied as he began to walk away. Kallen looked at him, confused. Lelouch looked back at her.

"Thank you." Lelouch said to her with a smile. His eyes were different, they had emotion, and they were bright again. At the sight she smiled as well.

That night Kallen laid in her bed with a smile. Her mind was focused on one person, Lelouch. He was a Britannian prince that actually wanted to help the Japanese.

"So, Lelouch what will you do?" Kallen muttered.

* * *

"Your majesty, why are you up so late?" Jeremiah asked Lelouch. Lelouch was sitting in his office in his home.

"Jeremiah, whom are you loyal to?" Lelouch asked.

"You, your majesty." Jeremiah said with a bow. Lelouch didn't seem convinced.

"Hypothetically, what if I told you I wanted to destroy Britannia?" Lelouch asked. Jeremiah was taken off guard, but quickly regained his composure.

"I pledged my allegiance to only you, my prince." Jeremiah replied with a firm voice. Lelouch smiled.

"That's good, because I really want to destroy Britannia." Lelouch stated.

"Why is that, your majesty?" Jeremiah asked, his expression completely filled with worry.

"I wish to protect those that are weak." Lelouch replied without hesitation.

"The weak?" Jeremiah asked.

"I know you are a pure blood and don't believe in my morals, but I require your help." Lelouch said. Jeremiah seemed surprised.

"Of course my lord." Jeremiah said.

"Then bring me Lloyd Asplund." Lelouch said turning his laptop screen towards Jeremiah.

"The head of the Camelot Research Team?" Jeremiah asked as he read over Lloyd's profile.

"Yes, bring him to me by tomorrow." Lelouch ordered. "Do not tell anyone of this."

"Understood my lord." Jeremiah said.

* * *

Kallen sat in her class watching the door by the side of her eyes. She was waiting for someone. She seemed relieved when Lelouch walked in. He was again surrounded by students, but he quickly told them to go and sat in his seat next to Kallen.

"So Lelouch, what's your plan?" Kallen asked. Lelouch merely smiled at her and said nothing. Kallen didn't get anything more out of him throughout the day.

When school ended, two limos were waiting in front of the school. In front of one of the cars were the blue haired bodyguard and a white haired man. Kallen looked around and saw their majesties walking towards the front.

"Let's spend the day together Lelouch!" Nunnally and Euphie said cheerfully. Lelouch smiled.

"I'd like to, but I have something to do." Lelouch apologized.

"Why?" his sisters whined.

"I'm sorry." Lelouch said. His sisters reluctantly got in their limo. Lelouch walked over to the other limo. The body guard bowed.

"Your majesty, this is Lloyd." Jeremiah said.

"Good to meet you, your majesty!~" Lloyd said enthusiastically as he bowed.

"No need to be so formal. I am asking for your help." Lelouch said with a smile. Lloyd lifted his head. They entered the limo. Kallen's interest was piqued.

"So, your majesty what do you need exactly?" Lloyd asked.

"I've heard that you were developing some kind of new weapon, but your project was cut by my father." Lelouch stated. "Tell me about it."

"That?" Lloyd laughed. He pulled out a PDA and pressed something.

"Here's all the data that I managed to come up with." Lloyd said as he handed the device to the prince.

"Interesting." Lelouch said. "What do you call this weapon?"

"The knightmare frame." Lloyd replied. "That one is the simplest one I designed. It's called the Ganymede."

"Hmm, anything else?" Lelouch asked. Lloyd pressed next and a different design appeared.

"This is the Glasgow." Lloyd explained. "I was about to finish this frame but the emperor decided that the knightmare frame wasn't a weapon."

"Why?" Lelouch asked.

"Because the Ganymede wasn't made to be equipped with weapons, so he didn't think it'd lead to anything." Lloyd said with disgust. Lelouch handed the PDA back to him.

"I'll fund this project. I want you to be the head of weapons development." Lelouch stated.

"Of what, your majesty?" Lloyd asked.

"My army." Lelouch replied.

"Army? Why do you need an ar-?" Lloyd stopped and smiled.

"I see, a coup?" Lloyd asked.

"No, a revolution." Lelouch corrected.

"What's the motive?" Lloyd asked with a very interested expression.

"To protect the weak." Lelouch replied. "I do not believe Britannia deserves their power, if they are going to use it to crush the weak."

"Interesting." Lloyd said. "I do not really care about why you are doing this or the outcome, but I do care about my research."

"What is your answer?" Lelouch asked, already knowing the answer.

"I will help you." Lloyd laughed. Lelouch held out his hand, Lloyd shook it. Jeremiah smiled. He did not want to destroy Britannia but he was happy that his prince's first objective was clear.

* * *

**A few days later...**

"We're here your majesty." Jeremiah called to the back. Lelouch looked outside. They were in the middle of a Britannian desert.

"Where exactly is here?" Lloyd asked. Jeremiah walked out, in front of them stood a large door. Jeremiah walked up to a panel on the side and entered a code. The large metal doors opened. Jeremiah drove the limo inside; it was just a large shaft. Jeremiah pulled out some kind of remote. He pressed it and the room they were in lowered. It was a massive elevator.

After awhile it stopped. Lelouch exited the vehicle, Lloyd and Jeremiah followed. Lelouch kept walking; they were in some sort of dark complex. Lelouch stopped, and with a snap the entire area became lit as large lights turned on. Around them were all sorts of supplies, military supplies, massive military equipment and barrels of sakuradite.

"I hope you have everything you need here." Lelouch said with a smile as he turned to Lloyd.

"H-how did you get all these supplies?" Lloyd gasped as he looked around.

"I am a prince, it isn't very hard." Lelouch replied. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Y-yes, more than I need." Lloyd replied.

"If you need anything else just request it to Jeremiah." Lelouch said enthusiastically.

"Yes, there is something that I need." Lloyd said.

"What is that?" Lelouch asked.

"A staff." Lloyd replied. Lelouch thought for a moment.

"Tell me what kind of people you need." Lelouch said.

"Researchers, that are reliable and willing to help you." Lloyd said. "My assistant will definitely want to help because she is like me but she's the only one I know that will help."

"Hmm, understood." Lelouch said. "I will hand pick them, but as I do please continue your research."

"Understood, your majesty." Lloyd smiled. "Oh my assistant's name is Cecile Croomy."

"Jeremiah." Lelouch called.

"Understood." Jeremiah bowed.

"I look forward to the progress of your project." Lelouch smiled. Lloyd smiled as well.

"Thank you your majesty." Lloyd said.

* * *

**Alright, now things will get interesting.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a really hard time writing this, but it is my longest chapter ever.**

**I hope it isn't too bad.**

**I've revised this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Lelouch sat in his office on his computer, again. It was a school day but he had stayed home to look for his researchers. There were many candidates but he needed people who wanted to work with knightmares and people who cared about nothing else than research. There weren't many like Lloyd, except one person. Rakshata Chawla. She was the same as Lloyd. She had attended the same school and was an excellent developer in the knightmare frame. She had helped Lloyd develop the Glascow, but she now worked in medical cybernetics.

"Hmm…." Lelouch smiled. He picked up a phone that was on his desk and called for Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah, get me Rakshata Chawla." Lelouch said. "I'll send you her dossier."

"Understood my lord." Jeremiah replied. Lelouch hung up the phone, and sighed.

He looked at his watch. Classes were over. He decided to take a walk. He walked out and headed towards the park. As he walked he noticed that he was being followed. He stopped and turned. His pursuers didn't stop. Lelouch decided to corner himself to see who they were. He entered an alleyway that led to a dead end. He turned around. It was the Britannian thugs.

"How have you been your majesty?" They asked with greedy smiles.

"What do you want?" Lelouch asked not intimidated by them.

"We needed some cash so we were hoping to borrow some." They replied. Lelouch remained calm and controlling.

"I'd rather not lend you money." Lelouch stated.

"You really don't have a choice here." One of the thugs said.

"Really?" Lelouch grinned. The thug charged. The moment the thug was close enough Lelouch performed a roundhouse kick with blinding speed. The thug was completely surprised at the sudden movement. He flew to side and hit the wall.

"Bastard!" the other thugs yelled and pulled out pocket knives. Then they charged. The alleyway was very narrow. Lelouch smiled, he had led them here so that he could take them out one at a time. The thug in front struck his arm down, knife first. Lelouch grabbed his wrist and flipped him backwards. Then faced the others. Another thug was already striking at him. Lelouch received a cut on his shoulder but he ignored it and punched the guy square in gut, launching him towards the group.

Kallen was walking towards her home when suddenly she heard a loud thud. She looked to where the sound had come from and saw a group of thugs in an alleyway. They were scrambling to get away. When they cleared, a boy walked out. Kallen's attention was immediately caught when she saw the bleeding shoulder. She ran up to him and found that it was Lelouch.

"Lelouch, what happened?" Kallen exclaimed. Lelouch looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"What do I mean? You're bleeding!" Kallen replied. Lelouch looked at his shoulder.

"It's fine." Lelouch stated indifferently.

"What do you mean? You're bleeding!" Kallen asked. Lelouch ignored her and began to walk towards the street.

"Don't ignore me!" Kallen said as she walked with Lelouch.

"I'm fine, I've had worse." Lelouch stated like it really was nothing. Kallen stopped him and pulled out a handkerchief. She then tightly tied the fabric around Lelouch's shoulder.

"What do you mean you've had worse? You're a prince!" Kallen replied.

"Thank you." Lelouch said with a smile. "Being a prince isn't as easy as some people assume."

"Sorry." Kallen apologized, feeling judgmental.

"You don't seem estranged of thugs attacking someone." Lelouch stated. "Why is that?"

"Oh, let's just say I can take care of myself." Kallen replied. Lelouch decided that he should look into Kallen's status.

"Your shoulder is getting worse!" Kallen suddenly said. "We need to take you to a hospital!"

"No, just take me home and I can get patched up." Lelouch said. "Besides it's closer." Kallen sighed.

"Fine." Kallen said. Lelouch grabbed her hand and the two of them headed towards Lelouch's home.

Lelouch's house was a mansion, a very large mansion.

"Your majesty!" Jeremiah greeted when Lelouch entered. The bodyguard's eyes became wide the moment he saw Lelouch's wound.

"Your majesty, we must take you to the infirmary!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"Calm down, just patch me up." Lelouch stated.

"Of course, your majesty." Jeremiah said. He then ran off and then came back with a surgical kit, seriously a surgical kit. He led Lelouch to a couch in the nearby parlour and removed Kallen's handkerchief.

"Thankfully, the cut is not deep." Jeremiah stated as he analyzed the wound. "It will only need to be bandaged." He quickly applied the appropriate medical treatment.

"Who's this?" Jeremiah asked once he was done.

"Kallen Stadtfeld, she's my classmate." Lelouch replied.

"Thank you, Lady Stadfeld for improvising a bandage." Jeremiah sincerely said. "It could have been dangerous if his majesty had lost too much blood."

"You're welcome?" Kallen said. Lelouch gestured for Jeremiah to leave and he quickly did.

"Why is your mansion so empty?" Kallen asked.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"Well you don't have any servants running around." Kallen stated.

"Ah, my staff has not arrive from Britannia." Lelouch replied.

"What, you couldn't hire help from Japan?" Kallen asked.

"Well, no." Lelouch replied with a slight smile. "You'd understand if you met them."

"And here I was, hoping that you weren't a snobby prince." Kallen joked. Lelouch laughed.

"Those aren't my reasons." Lelouch stated. Kallen merely nodded.

"So, Lelouch..." Kallen began. "What exactly have you planned?"

"Why do you care Kallen?" Lelouch asked.

"I can't get it out of my mind." Kallen confessed. "How are you going to save Japan?" Lelouch raised a finger.

"Jeremiah when will Rakshata arrive?" Lelouch called. The blue haired bodyguard appeared within seconds.

"She will be here first thing tomorrow morning, your majesty." Jeremiah replied. "She is currently in Japan on business."

"Well Kallen if you want to know, why don't you sleepover and find out in the morning?" Lelouch asked. Kallen took in the question and pondered on what kind of person this Rakshata was. She then suddenly blushed, realizing that a boy had asked her to stay at his house overnight. It was embarrassing, sort of, but she really wanted to know.

"Alright." Kallen said.

* * *

"My lord, Rakshata Chawla is here as you requested." Jeremiah stated. An Indian woman with a tobacco pipe appeared.

"Your majesty." Rakshata bowed.

"Ah good, come with me I wish to ask of your help." Lelouch said in his office chair. Rakshata followed. Jeremiah stayed, Kallen did not know what to do.

"Uh…" Kallen said looking at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah just stood there. Lelouch pulled something up on his laptop and showed it to Rakshata.

"Does this look familiar?" Lelouch asked. Rakshata seemed surprised.

"Eh… You want to develop the knightmare frame?" Rakshata asked with surprise.

"Yes." Lelouch replied. "I need people like you."

"Hmm, who would I be working with?" Rakshata asked.

"Lloyd Apslund." Lelouch stated with a grin. Rakshata's expression changed.

"The Earl of Pudding. Interesting, indeed." Rakshata smiled again. "Why do you want to develop the knightmare frame?"

"I wish to destroy Britannia." Lelouch replied with a serious face. Kallen stopped when she heard that comment. Rakshata laughed.

"I see, I see!" Rakshata chuckled. "This is the first time I've heard of such thing!" Kallen expected Lelouch to laugh, he did not.

"I am quite serious." Lelouch stated.

"I know, it's just that it's kind of impossible." Rakshata said as she stopped laughing.

"That's why I need the knightmare frames to be completed." Lelouch said.

"That would make sense." Rakshata replied. "You're an interesting person."

"I will help you." Rakshata said.

"I'm glad." Lelouch said, finally smiling. "Tell me, it is obvious you did not stop developing knightmare frames even after my father cut the project." Rakshata nodded.

"Show me what you have worked on." Lelouch said. Rakshata seemed to have been expecting it and pulled out a PDA and handed it to Lelouch.

"Hmm, it seems that you and Lloyd have the same way of carrying around your data." Lelouch grinned, Rakshata ignored the comment. Lelouch looked through the files, he was impressed. Rakshata's designs weren't like Lloyd's. Lloyd only had one custom knightmare, the Lancelot, and the rest of his designs were of frames that were supposed to be massively produced. Rakshata's were mostly customized versions of one of her knightmares, the Akatsuki. There was the Guren and Zangetsu. The others were still in progress but her work was impressive.

"Jeremiah!" Lelouch called. The blue haired bodyguard immediately appeared.

"I want you to get Rakshata and her staff to a facility in Japan though." Lelouch ordered. Jeremiah nodded. Lelouch then turned to Rakshata.

"I want you to build the Guren and Zangetsu immediately." Lelouch stated. Rakshata smiled.

"I can finally build my children!" Rakshata cheered. Jeremiah led her out and left Lelouch and Kallen alone.

"So Lelouch, what exactly did you need me for?" Kallen asked.

"You wanted to know what I'm planning; I really don't need you for anything." Lelouch replied.

"Then why even bring me here?" Kallen asked.

"I don't know." Lelouch replied, then he pondered something for a moment.

"What do you think your strengths are?" Lelouch asked.

_Her strengths? That was rather random._

"Why?" Kallen asked. Lelouch shrugged. Kallen thought for a moment.

"I don't really know." Kallen asked. Lelouch suddenly moved and a fist was launched her way. Kallen immediately stopped it and flipped him. She was totally surprised, she looked at Lelouch. He was smiling, despite being floored by Kallen.

"I'm so sorry!" Kallen began.

"Good reflexes." Lelouch said. "That's good." He stood up.

"You tried to punch me to test me?" Kallen asked with frustration.

"Yes. You're very interesting." Lelouch stated holding his hand to his lips. Kallen blushed. She was interesting? What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked. Lelouch circled her.

"Boys in school talk about you quite often." Lelouch replied. "They say you're smart, cheerful and pretty." Kallen blushed harder. "But they say that you're athletic and hate to lose."

"So?" Kallen asked.

"Those attributes show that you are a fighter." Lelouch stated as he sat down in a chair that was in front of a table.

"So how can I help?" Kallen asked.

"I'll figure that out after this." Lelouch replied. He pointed to a chess board. Kallen sat across from him.

"Chess?" Kallen asked. Lelouch nodded. She scanned the pieces and after a few minutes she moved a piece. Lelouch immediately moved one of his pieces. Soon after Kallen found that she was trapped. Lelouch kept an indifferent face and stared at her reaction. What exactly was he testing this time? The situation was completely impossible but she positioned her pieces to defend the king. Lelouch's expression changed. He was smiling.

"I think I know enough." Lelouch said suddenly.

"What exactly was this about?" Kallen asked.

"I was trying to determine your personality and rationality." Lelouch replied.

"And?" Kallen asked. Lelouch smiled even more.

"Indeed, it's strange." Lelouch stated.

"What is?" Kallen asked.

"You have a certain personality that many do not have." Lelouch replied.

"And that is?" Kallen asked.

"You have a sense of duty, loyalty." Lelouch stated. That surprised Kallen. She didn't know that herself, she had just played the game instinctively. This prince had just concluded that by playing a game with her.

"You'd make a great knight." Lelouch smiled. "I got it."

"Knight?" Kallen asked.

"You can be my knight." Lelouch said. "After all I need someone to test the knightmares with me."

"Knightmares? What are those anyway?" Kallen asked.

"Since tomorrow is Sunday, come over and I'll show you." Lelouch replied. "I won't be here, but I'll have Jeremiah wait with a car."

"Alright." Kallen said.

"Can you travel to Britannia with me for a few days?" Lelouch asked.

"Huh?" Kallen asked. This prince was completely unpredictable.

"Yeah, I'd probably have to tell my parents." Kallen replied.

"I'll have Jeremiah contact them." Lelouch stated.

"Okay?" Kallen said. Lelouch led her out. When the door closed Kallen stood there for a moment. She was still confused about what Lelouch had just talked to her about.

* * *

Kallen was in her room faced with a similar view. Her ceiling, she often looked at it when she was thinking.

"A knight, huh?" Kallen muttered.

_What exactly did that mean?_ _What exactly would I have to do?_

She sighed and decided that she'd find out tomorrow.

* * *

Kallen ran towards the streets, and after awhile she reached the home she had been to the day before. There was a limo in front of it. Kallen walked up to it and was met by Jeremiah.

"His majesty requested that I take you." Jeremiah said as he opened a door. Kallen nodded and got in the limo.

"Feel free to take any refreshment in the fridge." Jeremiah said as he started the car. Kallen looked at the mini fridge by the seats and opened it. It was filled with expensive drinks and snacks. She took a drink and opened it. She watched the scenery change over and over again as hours passed by. They arrived at the airport and boarded a private aircraft.

After landing, they got into another limo and drove for hours. When they were in the middle of nowhere the limo came to a stop. Jeremiah opened the door for Kallen. She walked out and looked around. There was nothing except a concrete box with massive metal doors. She heard some beeps and the doors opened. Jeremiah walked in and gestured Kallen to get in as well.

"What about the car?" Kallen asked as she walked in the empty complex.

"We will be using it later." Jeremiah explained and pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The entire room descended.

"Uh, why didn't you use that remote to open the door?" Kallen asked.

"It is not built to open the door." Jeremiah replied with a tone making her sound like an amateur. After a bit the room shook to a stop. Another door in front of them opened, revealing a much larger complex. There were workers everywhere. Lelouch stood waiting for them.

"Welcome!~" Lelouch said with a smile. Jeremiah and Kallen walked up to him.

"What exactly all this?" Kallen asked.

"This is my way of destroying Britannia." Lelouch replied.

"Here read this." Lelouch said as he handed her some kind of manual. It wasn't too big, but Kallen still questioned why the prince was doing all this.

"Why are you doing this?" Kallen asked.

"I'll tell you if you beat me in this simulation." Lelouch replied.

"Simulation?" Kallen asked. The prince walked away with a wave.

"Please read it." Jeremiah said and left as well. Kallen opened the manual and began reading the first few pages. It was simple, it just talked about a cockpit and what movements did what to move the knightmare frame. But what exactly was the knightmare frame? She quickly finished. She noticed that now, there was no one around except a white haired man. She walked up to him.

"Uh, where am I supposed to go?" Kallen asked him. The man turned his attention from the computer he was typing on.

"You've read the manual?" he asked. Kallen nodded.

"Then follow Me." he said. Kallen did. He led her up to an elevated platform. In the middle was a cockpit like in the manual. The man gestured her to get in. She didn't question him and entered the cockpit. It was exactly like what the manual had said. She turned it on and the monitors in front lit up. Then she saw a large empty area.

"What exactly am I supposed to do?" Kallen called out.

"Test the knightmares." The man's voice sounded through the speakers. "Good luck!~"

"W-wait what?" Kallen asked. The man did not reply, then she felt some rumbling. The platform around the knightmare separated. Kallen was in a Glasgow. On the other side of the area stood another Glasgow.

"What's going on?" Kallen asked. She was answered when the area lit up. She saw the other knightmare.

"That's what he meant." Kallen muttered. The other knightmare then accelerated towards her. As it charged towards her it launched some kinds of projectiles. She remembered them from the manual, Slash Hearkens. She instinctively made her knightmare dodge the incoming attack. She looked at the knightmare again and saw that it was still coming towards her. Kallen was having trouble moving her body. She was in full panic mode.

"Damn it." She muttered angrily. She forced her arms to move. Her Glasgow launched its Slash Hearkens. She expected the other knightmare to dodge her attack so that she could charge it but it kept coming. It dodged the Slash Harkens and grabbed hold of one of the lines and pulled Kallen towards him. Kallen had to think fast. If she didn't do anything she'd be defeated and she wanted to find out so much about Lelouch. She positioned her knightmare so that it'd impact the other Glasgow. BOOM!

Lelouch was completely surprised, but he smiled. Both the knightmares fell away from each other.

"Well, you're good." Lelouch said. His Glasgow charged while firing its Slash Harkens. Kallen's knightmare dodged and then charged as well. The two knightmares each brought up a fist and punched.

With a loud crash, both knightmares were knocked back and became immobile. Both of the knightmares' screens went blank. It was a draw. Workers came rushing out with equipment. Lelouch and Kallen exited their knightmares and were looked over for injuries.

"Not bad, Lloyd." Lelouch smiled.

"I gathered a lot of data from that short simulation." Lloyd smiled. "There is much more work to do."

"I agree." Rakshata's voice sounded. She was on screen of Lloyd's PDA. "Thanks to that little simulation I've gathered enough data to improve my children greatly."

"Good get to work immediately." Lelouch ordered. They quickly dispersed. He then walked towards Kallen.

"You okay?" Lelouch asked. Kallen looked towards him and smiled.

"I'm fine." She replied "That was, exhilarating."

"Really?" Lelouch chuckled.

"So, what exactly are those for?" Kallen asked.

"I'm developing them to fight Britannia." Lelouch stated.

"Why? You're not at war." Kallen asked.

"I told you that there are no more peaceful ways to protect Japan." Lelouch explained. "This is the solution." Kallen nodded in understanding.

"When Britannia declares war I will be there with these knightmares." Lelouch said. Kallen smiled.

"You want me to pilot one of them." Kallen said. Lelouch nodded.

"You're a perfect candidate." Lelouch smiled as he offered a hand. Kallen took it.

"I see." Kallen smiled as well. "Then I'll help." She looked into Lelouch's eyes. They showed hope. They were mesmerizing once again. She blushed at the sight.

"Your majesty!" Jeremiah exclaimed as he ran up to them.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"It's bad. The Emperor is meeting with the royal family to decide on whether or not Britannia should declare war again." Jeremiah said with an extremely worried look.

* * *

**Ugh... How was it?**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I know I haven't been updating my Code Geass stories for awhile, for that I'm sorry but I wanted to try a Naruto one too.**

**Anyway here's a little after Christmas present.**

**I've revised this chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"This is bad extremely bad." Lelouch said as he walked through the front door of the royal palace. He was met by the royal guard and was led to the auditorium. When he entered the massive room he saw his least favorite brothers and sisters. Schneizel was one of them.

"Ah Lelouch, you're finally here." the Emperor said. "Let us begin this meeting."

"Should Britannia invade Japan once again?" the Emperor asked his sons and daughters.

"Of course! Why shouldn't we just take control of that weak nation?" many of the royal siblings called out. "We practically already control the nation, why not just declare that it is ours and move our military in?"

"That is why we're here today to decide on why we've been long distracted." the Emperor stated. Everyone looked to Lelouch.

"I told you this before; we cannot simply conquer a nation like that anymore." Lelouch said.

"Why not? We conquered South Britannia and parts of Africa during the last four decades." One of his brothers asked.

"And they are still fighting against us." Lelouch argued.

"With what? Terrorism?" A sister laughed. "They are no trained soldiers or military; they will be destroyed sooner or later."

"How do you know that? There have been revolutions in the past!" Lelouch asked. "The Britannian Empire itself was created by a revolution! It started with nothing as well!"

"The nations that are rebelling now are learning from our revolution, they cannot beat us!" Many of them mocked. Lelouch was becoming angrier by the second.

"Let us invade Japan!" One shouted.

"The Japanese are different; they have a history of war. They will fight back in different ways than that of other nations." Lelouch stated. That shut the spoiled brats up.

"I agree with Lelouch." Schneizel spoke out. "I believe in this peace that is upon the world today. Why must we invade Japan?"

"For their Sakuradite!" All the siblings exclaimed.

"Enough! I have heard enough." The Emperor suddenly shouted. "Lelouch and Schneizel make good points in their opinions. BUT! I've decided the long wait on this is over."

"It is time to finish what I started years ago. We will be invading Japan in a month!" The Emperor announced. Lelouch nearly collapsed.

"Why?" Lelouch asked.

"Japan is preparing to reclaim their market of Sakuradite." The Emperor replied. "They have also been increasing their military in preparation in banishing Britannia from its lands."

"How would you know?" Lelouch asked. "Britannia has taken over their military!"

"Britannia has eyes and ears everywhere." The Emperor replied. "Their formal military is under our control, but the JLF is preparing for war. That is a violation of the treaty."

"You broke the treaty by spying on the Japanese government!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"I will not hear anymore of this!" The Emperor shouted. "The invasion will occur in one month!"

"Who will lead the forces?" The family members asked. Emperor smiled as if he was waiting for that question.

"I think the most likely candidate is Lelouch." He replied.

"What?" the room erupted with noise. Lelouch clenched his teeth.

"He has been living in Japan for some time and he is one of the best tacticians in the family other than Schneizel." The Emperor stated.

"And if I refuse?" Lelouch asked. The Emperor's expression darkened.

"You will be banished from the royal family." He replied. Lelouch clenched his teeth even harder.

"Well Lelouch? Decide now." The Emperor ordered.

"I understand." Lelouch muttered.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I will lead the attack on Japan." Lelouch replied with a much louder voice. His father smiled.

"Good, I want you to test your knightmares that Earl Asplund's been developing, in battle." The Emporer stated with an all-knowing grin. Lelouch's expression turned from anger to extreme shock.

"Understood." Lelouch replied and walked away.

"Your majesty, what happened?" Jeremiah asked when Lelouch came out of the auditorium.

"There's work to do take me to the research facility, now." Lelouch replied.

* * *

"WHAT?" Lloyd exclaimed. "How did he find out?"

"It was unavoidable." Lelouch confessed. They were sitting in some sort of meeting room.

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked.

"I knew that he would find out." Lelouch replied. "That's why I had two research teams."

"But if Britannia has knightmares too, how are you going to beat them?" Kallen asked.

"I have an idea." Lelouch replied. "But it requires a lot of time."

"What is it, your majesty?" Lloyd asked. "I'm always up for a good laugh."

"Well, I'm not sure on the details yet." Lelouch replied. "But if we are to defeat Britannia, we must do it with impossible speed, omiscient tactics and unrelenting spirit."

"That sounds very cliché." Lloyd chuckled.

"What do you mean by spirit?" Kallen asked. "And how exactly are you going to build an army in the first place?"

"The Japanese people, they are the key." Lelouch replied.

"I don't understand." Kallen asked. "How will that exactly help you, a Britannian prince?"

"It's one of the basics on war." Jeremiah explained. "Take a repressed people and they are willing to do anything, even die, for their freedom."

"I know, but Lelouch is a Britannian." Kallen said.

"We'll overcome that when the time comes." Lelouch interrupted. They nodded.

"We need to move Rakshata's team though." Lelouch stated.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"I can't risk my father from finding my second team." Lelouch replied. "Her first facility will serve as a decoy."

"So then exactly where should we move her team, your majesty?" Jeremiah asked.

"We have to make it someplace where the Britannian army won't find it." Lelouch thought. "Somewhere simple enough so that they won't think of it, but somewhere that will keep it hidden."

"Perhaps beneath a warehouse by the harbor." Jeremiah suggested. Lelouch looked at him with a surprised look.

"Did I say something that I shouldn't have my lord?" Jeremiah asked.

"No, that's perfect!" Lelouch exclaimed. "Britannia would never suspect that during or after the war!"

"What about staff?" Jeremiah asked. "We need people that we can trust."

"I'll have someone tend to that matter." Lelouch replied.

"What about me?" Kallen asked.

"Don't worry you'll stay by my side." Lelouch replied with a smile. Kallen blushed.

"The next few years won't be pleasant." Lelouch sighed.

"But, hopefully, it will all be worth it in the end." They all added.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I know I haven't been updating my other story, but I like this one better than the one I started before.**

**Anyway please enjoy and review this chapter!**

**I revised this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Britannia declared war on Japan. The eleventh prince of Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia led the Britannian forces against the Japanese. Those that fought to defend their land was defeated with ease when the new knightmare frames were unleashed. The Japanese forces that weren't already defeated were forced into hiding. The invasion was expected to last weeks but the young prince defeated the nation within a few hours. Japan was stripped of its lands, power, and title. It was renamed Area 11, in honor of Lelouch the Eleventh Prince of Britannia.

"I applaud your victory Lelouch! You managed to crush a nation within hours!" The Emperor of Britannia said happily on the communications screen in Lelouch's headquarters. Lelouch bowed.

"Thank you, your highness." Lelouch said with a firm expression.

"Do you wish to claim the land to govern?" The Emperor asked. Lelouch nodded.

"If that is alright." Lelouch replied. The Emperor smiled, he was obviously proud of his son.

"Then you may have it!" the Emperor chuckled. "Do something right with Japan." Then the screen went blank. Lelouch was angry, no he was furious to the extent that he could kill the next person that entered the room. The door opened, it was Kallen, she was wearing normal clothing. When Lelouch saw her he regained his calm composure.

"How did it go?" Kallen asked. She could tell that Lelouch was angry. Lelouch sat in his chair and melted into it.

"He gave me Japan." Lelouch replied.

"That's good isn't it?" Kallen asked.

"Better than one of my siblings, but it limits me." Lelouch replied.

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked.

"I won't be able to do anything in preparing the knightmare projects or gathering troops." Lelouch explained.

"Why not?" Kallen asked.

"Because I will be either stuck here or be followed around by officers and consultants." Lelouch replied. "Plus, the media will go where I go when I'm not on duty." Kallen nodded and thought for a moment.

"What about me?" I can check in on them." Kallen stated. Lelouch nodded no.

"But you're a regular Britannian. What would the officers and media think when I'm meeting with a regular Britannian girl?" Lelouch asked. "It'd be a huge scandal and they would never leave us alone." Kallen nodded. That was true, the only reason she was here today was Lelouch allowed it and coming often would definitely raise alarms and suspicion.

"What about your offer of me becoming your knight?" Kallen asked. Lelouch laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Kallen, you may be a good pilot but that isn't enough to become a knight." Lelouch replied. "You need to have military experience and need to be of nobility."

"Well, my dad is a noble and I can gain the experience as your knight." Kallen said back to him. Lelouch thought for a moment.

"That could work, but that would still raise suspicions." Lelouch stated.

"I don't think it'd be very suspicious in terms of our plans." Kallen said. Lelouch nodded no.

"No, what would people think when Lelouch Vi Britannia, a teenage prince, takes on a gorgeous Britannian noble as his knight?" Lelouch explained with his somewhat blunt question. Kallen blushed.

_He thinks I'm gorgeous?_

"But it'll keep suspicion away from your plans." Kallen argued. "At the expense of your reputation."

"But they'd follow you too." Lelouch replied. Another obstacle.

"That's true." Kallen agreed. "But, I doubt they'd care about a 'mindless' bodyguard." Lelouch nodded reluctantly.

"Well then, I better tell my father." Lelouch stated, with a pained expression. Kallen turned and headed for the door. Lelouch immediately stood and caught her hand.

"Oh no you don't. If I'm facing my father about this you're going to be with me." Lelouch said. Kallen scowled.

"Fine." Kallen said. Lelouch returned to his desk. He pressed a button on a panel.

"Please get me father." Lelouch said.

"Yes your majesty." A voice replied. Within minutes the screen in his office turned on and revealed the Emperor's face.

"What is it Lelouch?" He asked.

"Who's that?" The Emperor asked when he noticed that Lelouch wasn't alone. The Emperor wouldn't have asked if the person was a military official, but a girl was different.

"This is Kallen Stadfeld." Lelouch replied.

"Who is she?" His father asked again.

"I wish her to be my knight." Lelouch replied. The Emperor laughed.

"Why? She isn't a military officer much less a soldier." The Emperor asked.

"She can pilot a knightmare." Lelouch replied seriously. The Emperor's attention was caught.

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Very well she may be your knight." He smiled. "We are still not familiar with the knightmare frame, but having people that can pilot them will be quite an advantage."

"Thank you, father." Lelouch said.

"Anything else?" The Emperor asked.

"Ah, yes." Lelouch replied. "I want to move the Research Division to Japan."

_Where did that come from?_ Kallen thought. She and Lelouch hadn't talked about that. How would that benefit them? Moving the research division of the knightmare frame would mean that the area would have the best knightmares.

"Why?" The Emperor asked.

"I continued the knightmare research; I wish to see it evolve." Lelouch replied. He wasn't lying; he wanted Lloyd to finish the Lancelot under his watch. However he also wanted a knightmare that would be impossible to defeat.

"Very well, but I will only move half the division to Area 11." The Emperor said. They were already calling Japan, Area 11? "The other half will be supervised by Schneizel.

"That is fine but, I want a specific researcher in my division." Lelouch bowed.

"Who?" The Emperor asked.

"I understand that you already know, you highness." Lelouch replied sincerely. The Emperor looked amused.

"Lloyd will be a part of your research." His father said, and then the screen went blank. Lelouch sighed hard. That had taken a lot out of him.

"You okay?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Lelouch replied. "This has been a pain."

"Then why do it?" Kallen asked. "I really can't believe that you're doing all of this just based on morals."

"And why not?" Lelouch asked as he smiled.

"Well, you are a prince." Kallen answered, becoming puzzled by his smile.

"Gorgeous and smart." Lelouch laughed. Kallen blushed again.

"It's true." Lelouch said as his expression turned sour. Oh how he dreaded this memory.

"The main reason I'm doing this is because of my mother." Lelouch stated, his expression making Kallen already feel pity upon him.

"Who's your mother?" Kallen asked.

"Most don't remember her because she died years ago." Lelouch replied. "She was killed." Kallen could feel the aura of despair forming in the room.

"That still doesn't explain-." Kallen commented, but she stopped when Lelouch continued.

"I believe, no I know that my father had something to do with it." Lelouch said with what sounded like hatred. The feeling of despair instantly disappeared with that statement.

"How do you know?" Kallen asked.

"Do you really want to know about this?" Lelouch asked back.

* * *

**It's not the best chapter, sorry.**

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't been updating. Well, I was just streaming the web when I got some inspiration for this chapter.**

**I've revised this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"If you're comfortable with it." Kallen said fidgeting slightly. Lelouch gave a sad smile.

"Perhaps another time." Lelouch said. Kallen nodded. Lelouch's cell phone suddenly rang. Lelouch pulled it out of his pocket. He checked the caller ID and then answered.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"Nothing is wrong your majesty." Lloyd said. "I just thought you'd like to know about my new project."

"Project?" Lelouch asked. "Are you talking about the new Sutherland design being developed?"

"No, my prince." Lloyd said.

"I am assisting in that as well, but I am building a private knightmare." Lloyd said.

"A private one?" Lelouch asked. "Continue."

"At the rate I'm going, this knightmare will be in a league of its own." Lloyd laughed.

"And no one knows about this?" Lelouch asked.

"Just me and Cecile." Lloyd replied.

"I see." Lelouch said. "I wish to see the designs you have so far."

"We cannot leave the research center right now, but you are free to come over!~" Lloyd laughed. Lelouch smiled and hung up.

"Who was it?" Kallen asked, already knowing the answer.

"Lloyd." Lelouch said. "He wants to show me something."

"Are we headed to the researcher center?" Kallen asked. Lelouch nodded as he stood up.

The two of them walked out of Lelouch's temporary governor building. A soldier offered Lelouch his limo, but Lelouch turned it down and got into his black sports car with Kallen in the passenger seat.

"Your majesty where are you going?" Jeremiah said as he saw Lelouch start the car.

"I'm going to the research center to supervise the new Sutherlands." Lelouch replied. He then pulled away from the building.

* * *

About half an hour later Lelouch arrived at the research center. The research center was a temporary one based in a former engineering center.

Lelouch was greeted by Cecile.

"Your majesty, and Kallen." Cecile said politely with a smile.

"Where is Lloyd?" Lelouch asked.

"Working in his lab." Cecile said. She then turned and led them into the building. After walking down a few halls and doors they arrived. Lloyd's lab was technically a small knightmare hanger. There were monitors in a section of the room and the rest of the room was for storing knightmares.

Lloyd was at a monitor typing in something furiously.

"Lloyd." Lelouch said. The scientist turned.

"Ah, your majesty perfect timing!" Lloyd said. He gestured the prince to come and see what was on the monitor. Lelouch walked up to him and analyzed the design.

"The Lancelot." Lelouch said. He was interested. The knightmare was nothing like the Glasgow and Sutherland. It was much more complex. It had more armaments and speed. There weren't any compatible weapons to it yet except for the MVS sword. What was a Blaze Luminous?

"I'm interested." Lelouch said. "But wouldn't the pilot have to be extremely fit and sharp to pilot this?"

"Yes, that's why it will be powerful." Lloyd smiled.

"I see." Lelouch said. Exercising wasn't one of Lelouch's favorite things to do but he could do it. He learned martial arts to defend himself and that required vigorous training.

"Kallen would you be able to pilot this thing?" Lelouch asked. Kallen nodded.

"Yes, but I'd prefer it not made by a Britannian. No offense Lloyd." Kallen said. Lloyd just laughed.

"Oh there is something I discovered when I was looking through the Britannian research data." Lloyd said suddenly.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked. Lloyd pulled something up on his computer. It was a different knightmare design.

"The Gawain?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, it's quite advanced." Lloyd said. "The designer of the knightmare recently died after finishing the Druid System."

"What does the Druid System do?" Lelouch asked.

"It calculates the trajectory of objects, like knightmares, aircraft and such things." Lloyd replied. That could be extremely useful.

"What are its weapons?" Lelouch asked.

"The Hadron Cannon, but it isn't finished." Lloyd said. "And it definitely won't be completed by the designer."

"I want you to transfer this to Rakshata." Lelouch said. Lloyd looked confused.

"Are you telling me to copy this design?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, Rakshata not you." Lelouch said. "I'm sure she can come up with something special with it."

"If you say so your majesty." Lloyd said as he began to copy the data. After a few minutes he pulled out a CD from his computer and handed it to Lelouch.

"Alright, keep working on the Lancelot." Lelouch said. "I'll contact you if I need anything from you."

Lloyd nodded. Lelouch and Kallen walked away. Lelouch glanced at Kallen as they walked.

"Does your hate towards Britannia run that deep?" Lelouch asked. Kallen stared at the prince for a moment. She then nodded.

"Yes." Kallen answered firmly.

"What about me?" Lelouch asked. Kallen thought as they walked.

"No." Kallen stated.

"Why?" Lelouch asked. "I'm the one who took over Japan." Kallen wasn't affected by statement.

"You're different." Kallen said. "And you didn't invade Japan because you wanted to." Lelouch gave a smile.

"Well, I see you're very observant." Lelouch said. "But what if all of this was a ruse that I'm putting on?"

"The fact that you're asking these questions means that you're not." Kallen stated with a smile. Lelouch chuckled.

"True." Lelouch said through his laughter. They reached the front, but they were stopped by Britannian soldiers dressed in their battle uniform.

"Your majesty you cannot go outside right now." The soldiers said. There was shouting beyond the door. Not a few people yelling, but it sounded like an entire army was outside screaming their heads off.

"What's going on?" Lelouch asked.

"There is a crowd of Japanese trying to harm you." A soldier replied. "Glasgows will arrive in ten minutes."

"How is the situation being handled now?" Lelouch asked.

"Most of the soldiers stationed here are outside trying to keep control." The soldier replied.

"Give me your radio." Lelouch said. The soldier immediately followed his order.

"This is Lelouch Vi Britannia, do not fire at the crowd." Lelouch said to the radio.

"What?" A bunch of replies said.

"Do not fire on the crowd, do what you can to keep control but do not kill any Japanese!" Lelouch ordered.

"Your majesty that's impossible!" The soldiers argued. Lelouch ignored them and walked through the door. Kallen followed. Outside there was chaos. A wall of Britannian soldiers with riot shields was fending off the crowd of Japanese.

Lelouch scanned the area to figure out what to do.

"Lelouch, what are you going to do?" Kallen asked, believing that this would turn into a massacre.

Lelouch held up the radio again. A squadron of Glasgows landed on the roof.

"This is Lelouch Vi Britannia. Glasgows form behind the soldiers." Lelouch ordered. The knightmares followed the orders and jumped from the roof and landed in front of the prince.

The crowd of Japanese immediately quieted down at the sight of the knightmares.

Lelouch walked up to one of the Glasgows and ordered it to let him stand on its hands. It cooperated.

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia!" Lelouch exclaimed to the crowd. The Japanese all looked to him.

"I understand that you are angry, but if you continue to be like this these soldiers will disobey my orders and fire!" Lelouch said. The Japanese didn't budge.

"Is there anything you would like me to do for you to leave?" Lelouch asked. "Except give back Japan, we all know I have no jurisdiction to that!"

"How about fighting each one of us in a one on one fight?" A Japanese exclaimed. It was a joke but Lelouch's answer made them rethink.

"Alright!" Lelouch said. "I am fine with that!" The Japanese all began murmuring.

"If we get to fight you we'll leave!" The angry energetic crowd exclaimed. Lelouch ordered the pilot to let him down. One of the Britannian soldiers from the door ran up to him.

"Your majesty I don't think this is wise." The soldier said.

"I agree with him Lelouch, you could get killed if you're not careful." Kallen said with a worried look. Lelouch took off his governor cloak revealing a black sleeveless shirt with his white pants.

"I don't want a massacre." Lelouch said as he handed his cloak to Kallen.

"But there are about a thousand people here!" Kallen argued.

"Well I better get started then." Lelouch smiled.

"Let one person in at a time." Lelouch ordered. The Britannian wall looked at him hesitantly but let one Japanese in. It was a middle aged man and he looked pretty big. Lelouch and him walked towards each other and then stopped a few feet away.

"I can't believe you're doing this." The Japanese said as he put his fists up.

"Well I don't like senseless killing." Lelouch said as put up a fighting stance. The Japanese almost laughed but he charged immediately after he stopped. Lelouch was fast. The Japanese threw a punch. The prince dodged it and threw a punch of his own. It landed right on the Japanese's face, launching the man ten feet away. He hit the ground with a thud and didn't get back up. The soldiers let his buddies take him away.

Another man stepped forward. After a few swings and dodging Lelouch sent him flying as well. This continued for a few hours.

A brown haired Japanese teen watched within the crowd with a worried look. He had come to try and stop the riot but he had failed and now Lelouch was fighting one person after another.

The teen sighed. He looked around to the line that had formed. The next person going in looked very anxious. He kept cracking his knuckles and had a grin that just screamed 'psycho'! The teen's heart sank to his stomach when he saw what was in the man's pocket. It was just a glimpse but he saw the gun. This man was going to kill Lelouch! He had to stop him at all costs.

"Next." Lelouch said as he wiped sweat away from his forehead. Kallen was impressed. The prince had beaten up about two hundred people, all in a few swings. But Lelouch was getting tired, taking a few hits were proof enough. The next challenger stepped up.

"Let's get this over with." Lelouch said.

"Yes lets." The Japanese said with a big grin. The Japanese man reached for his pocket.

"Stop him!" One of the Britannian soldiers yelled. They weren't yelling at the challenger they were yelling towards the Japanese teen that had broken through the line and was running towards Lelouch.

Lelouch had his attention towards the challenger and didn't see the teen coming. The soldiers expected the teen to try and kill the prince instead he got in front of the prince and used his body as a shield! The challenger had pulled out a gun! A shot rang out. The crowd went wild and began to disperse. The teen fell back.

"Take him down!" A Britannian soldier screamed. They aimed at the challenger and fired. The bullets met their target and the Japanese man dropped to the ground. Lelouch caught the Japanese teen that had saved his life and set him down. Soldiers ran to his side.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" The soldier asked. Lelouch wanted to glare at them but he didn't.

"I'm fine, get this person some help!" Lelouch ordered. The soldiers immediately picked the Japanese up and took him into the research center, towards the medical wing.

"Lelouch are you alright?" Kallen asked as she walked up to him.

"I'm fine." Lelouch said as he looked away.

"Do not fire!" Lelouch exclaimed at the remaining Britannian soldiers. The soldiers nodded and let the Japanese run.

"Are you sure?" Kallen asked as she got a closer look at Lelouch. Lelouch looked pale for some reason.

"No." was all Lelouch could say.

* * *

**Guess who the teen was? Will he leave? Why is Lelouch so pale? **

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been awhile. I haven't had any inspiration for the last month, but I had a dream recently for this story. Weird I know, but at least you're getting an update!**

**I've revised this chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Who was that Lelouch?" Kallen asked. She and Lelouch were now alone outside an emergency room. Lelouch was sitting on a bench giving off an aura of sorrow and worry. He was still dressed in the clothes that he was in when he fought all those Japanese. Kallen was dressed in her blue and white Britannian uniform. Lelouch didn't answer; in fact he hadn't even looked at anyone in the last hour since they arrived.

"Your majesty." Kallen said. Lelouch finally looked up. He didn't like being called that, especially by his friends though he didn't have many close friends. Kallen looked at him with a serious gaze. "Who was that Japanese?"

Lelouch sighed. "His name is Suzaku Kururugi."

_Wait, the Kururugi? As in the former Prime Minister?_

"The previous Prime Minister's son?" Kallen asked in surprise. "_He _saved you life?" Lelouch looked at her sadly.

"Why would he save you?" Kallen asked. Japan fell under Britannia's control, every Japanese hated Britannians and the Royal Family especially those of the Japanese leaders.

"Because he is a friend." Lelouch replied.

_A friend._

Lelouch seemed to know exactly what he was talking about, even though he usually did this time it wasn't just because of logic it was because of true emotions.

Then the emergency doors opened. Britannian military surgeons stepped out. Lelouch stood.

"How is he?" Kallen asked. The head doctor seemed to ignore her. Kallen of course noticed. He turned to the prince and answered.

"He will be fine your majesty, the bullet did not reach him thanks to his pocket watch." The doctor said. Kallen scowled. Lelouch looked relieved. "You may enter if you would like."

"Thank you." Lelouch said. All of the staff then walked away.

"Did you see that?" Kallen asked angrily. Lelouch gestured her to calm down.

"Of course I did." Lelouch said.

"But they don't even know that I'm half Japanese!" Kallen said as quietly as she could but it was hard because of her anger.

"They do not know that you are my knight." Lelouch said soothingly. "They only see you as some civilian."

"Well I'm with you aren't I?" Kallen asked. Then she paused noticing how strangely correct that sounded.

"Come." Lelouch said as he walked into the emergency room. Kallen followed soon after.

Suzaku was still lying in the bed. He was awake. He sat up when Lelouch walked in.

"Your majesty." Suzaku said, flinching as a surge of pain appeared in his chest. His chest was bandaged. Lelouch gestured him to remain lying and he obeyed.

"Is that how you greet a friend Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

"I did not know that we were still friends." Suzaku said. His reply sounded harsher than he had meant it to be.

"Nonsense, why would you think that?" Lelouch asked.

"You are a prince, I am merely an Eleven now." Suzaku replied. Kallen wanted to punch the teen's face.

"I do not believe in the racist system of numbers." Lelouch stated. "Only weak and narrow minded beings believe in such things." Suzaku smiled.

"It seems that the years have not changed you." Suzaku said as he once again sat up. "Though I don't remember you being able to beat up so many people." Lelouch chuckled.

"A royal family member's life isn't as easy as you would think it is." Lelouch said with a smile.

"Who's this?" Suzaku asked, noticing Kallen.

"This is Kallen Kouzuki, or Stadtfeld." Lelouch said. "But she prefers Kouzuki amongst friends."

"I see." Suzaku said. "A half Britannian."

"Do you have any problems with that?" Kallen asked.

"No, it is nice to meet you." Suzaku said with a little bow. "How do you know Lelouch?"

"I am his knight." Kallen replied rather coldly. "Or at least will be in the future."

"Really?" Suzaku asked. "Lelouch I would have thought that you would choose someone older and more experienced."

"My choice is made and I will not regret it or digress from it." Lelouch said. "And besides she is a great knightmare pilot."

"She is?" Suzaku asked.

"I was one of the first to test the new knightmares." Kallen said. "And I outclassed the others in the last month."

"Who was the first?" Suzaku asked.

"His majesty, of course." Kallen replied. Lelouch looked uncomfortable being called 'his majesty' again.

"So Lelouch how has your governance been so far?" Suzaku asked.

"It's only been a day Suzaku." Lelouch said. "And there's already been a riot with an assassination attempt."

"So good?" Suzaku joked.

"What have you been doing in the last few years?" Lelouch asked.

"I was thinking about joining the military." Suzaku replied. Kallen coughed.

"But that's no longer an option." Suzaku stated sadly.

"Not really." Lelouch said. "Why don't you join me?"

"Join you? In what?" Suzaku asked. "If I was joining the Britannian Army I certainly wouldn't start off near a prince."

"Unless you were also my knight." Lelouch replied. Kallen looked at Lelouch like he was crazy.

"What?" Suzaku and Kallen both said.

"A member of the royal family is allowed to choose a knight as they see fit no matter what their position." Lelouch explained. "Kallen was just a high school student."

"But she helped you test the knightmares." Suzaku argued.

"You just saved my life." Lelouch retorted. The Japanese fell silent.

"If you do well with a knightmare I'll choose you as a knight." Lelouch said as he turned to leave. "But you will try your best."

"Yes, your majesty." Suzaku said. "I mean, Lelouch." Lelouch gave a grin.

"Let us leave Kallen." Lelouch said as he walked out.

"If Lelouch wants you to be his knight, why should you hesitate?" Kallen asked Suzaku before leaving.

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen sat in a limo. Lelouch decided not to drive his car, saying that he wanted to think.

Lelouch was staring out the window, obviously thinking. Kallen analyzed the prince. He looked frustrated.

"Lelouch, what's wrong?" Kallen asked. Lelouch broke away from his trance and turned to her. Instead of saying something he mouthed it silently.

"Things won't be easy. We need to move with caution, especially since I'm acting irregularly." He said. Kallen nodded in understanding. Most of the Britannian royal family members were snobs and saw numbers and commoners as objects. Once they found out that Lelouch had chosen Kallen and Suzaku as his knights, they would not stand by and watch. Their driver could be spying on them for other members of the family.

Then Lelouch's phone rang. He pulled it out. It was Jeremiah.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked as he answered his phone.

"Your majesty, your officers wish to meet with you." Jeremiah said.

"What do they want?" Lelouch asked.

"They heard about the riot." Jeremiah replied.

"I see, tell them that I am fine and if they wish to talk to me, they can find me in my home." Lelouch ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." Jermiah said. "And one last thing, I heard from the Emperor that you've chosen your knight."

"Ah yes, were you offended that I did not choose you?" Lelouch asked with care.

"N-no your majesty." Jeremiah stated, hesitation obvious in his answer.

"Do not lie." Lelouch said.

"I was a little disappointed." Jeremiah stated.

"Do not feel that way, you are one of the best and one of my closest friends." Lelouch said sincerely.

"Yes your majesty, I am sorry." Jeremiah said. Lelouch still thought he didn't sound satisfied.

"Meet me at the house." Lelouch said and then he hung up. He looked to Kallen.

"Tell me Kallen, what is your family like?" Lelouch asked. Kallen looked surprised that he asked that. Then she looked down.

"What is there to say, I wonder." Kallen said. Lelouch waited for her to continue.

"You know of the Stadtfelds.?" Kallen asked. Lelouch nodded. A noble family that owned a large portion of the sakuradite market in Britannia.

"My father once lived in Japan when he was dealing with the Japanese sakuradite before the wars." Kallen began. "He met my mother during that time."

"They had my brother." Kallen said. "Then me."

"When the war started….. I was in Britannia with my father on business." Kallen stated rather sadly. "That's when my brother died and my father… my father….."

"That's when he abandoned my mother." Kallen uttered the cruel words. Her arms were trembling in what looked like anger. She also looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Lelouch reached for her hands and held them gently. Kallen regained her composure.

"Now my mother works as a maid in the our house." Kallen said, there was a tone of disgust and shame.

"What will your father do once he finds out that you've become my knight?" Lelouch asked.

"He'll probably try to weed into my life again and use me for his gain." Kallen almost spat at those words.

"I won't allow that to happen." Lelouch stated. Kallen smiled a little on the inside.

"Neither will I." Kallen said. Then the limo stopped. They were in front of a large mansion surrounded by a massive garden. The door was opened by a maid.

"Your majesty." The maid said. She was blond and had blue eyes. She bowed as Lelouch stepped out of the car. Kallen followed.

"Is Lady Kallen visiting again, your majesty?" The maid asked.

"Ah yes, prepare a meal for us Natalia." Lelouch said. "Jeremiah will be joining us sooner or later."

"Yes your majesty." Natalia said as she bowed again. Lelouch and Kallen headed towards front doors which were opened by some butlers when they reached it.

"Welcome back, my prince." One of the butlers said as both bowed.

"Call me down when dinner is ready; I'll be in the study." Lelouch simply said as he led Kallen towards the staircase.

Kallen had been to Lelouch's house several times, but every time she came she was in awe at the size of the house and garden. Surprisingly though, Lelouch did not have many servants. He had about ten that were around when he was. Obviously more came in and out to maintain the lot, but Kallen never saw them. She and Lelouch stopped at a pair of doors.

Lelouch opened them and it revealed a study, a large one at that. There was a desk placed near the center and bookcases surrounding it against the walls and in rows. It was more like a library than a study.

Lelouch sat in his desk chair and pressed a button. A keypad appeared on the desk. Lelouch typed something into it and a computer screen popped up along with a keyboard and mouse. He turned it on.

"What now?" Kallen asked. "Do we just wait for Lloyd's knightmare?"

"Rakshata should have sent me the progress of the Guren." Lelouch replied. He pulled something up on his computer.

"Ah, here it is." Lelouch said. "Your future knightmare, my lady knight." Kallen blushed but closed in on the screen to analyze it.

"I'll pilot anything as long as it isn't Britannian." Kallen stated. Lelouch chuckled.

"But Lelouch how are you going to use it against Britannia?" Kallen asked. "You're a governor of the empire and I don't think the army will side with you in a rebellion."

"I'll have to do it with the Japanese people." Lelouch replied like it was a simple task.

"Huh?" Kallen asked. "How? They hate the royal family."

"Perhaps I'll have to die." Lelouch replied, again making it sound like it was nothing.

"What?" Kallen asked.

"I must die to move more freely." Lelouch explained. That didn't make any sense.

"I don't understand." Kallen said.

"I plan to become a different person." Lelouch continued. "To do that I must fake my death."

* * *

**YES! I love it! A HUGE CLIFFY! I'm sorry for that but I love this chapter it's a great suspense builder.**

**Who will Lelouch become? If you know anything about Code Geass you should know...**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am finally updating this story! I'm sorry for the long delay but I've been working on my other story, Mysteriously Angelic yet Demonic. For those of you that haven't read that yet please do! Anyway, those of you that reviewed…**

**You're right! But you'll never guess how it's going to happen!**

**Anyway enjoy!~**

**I've revised this story.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Fake your own death?" Kallen asked. Was this prince crazy? No, he wasn't but it wasn't going to be as easy as he was making it sound!

"Yes, my dear Kallen." Lelouch said. "Perhaps you'll join me."

"I said I'll help you no matter what, but exactly how are you going to pull this off?" Kallen asked. Lelouch still seemed to be unbothered by the thought of dying, even if it was fraud.

"I'm sure I'll come up with something." Lelouch replied. Kallen thought for a moment.

"What about your family?" Kallen asked, thinking of her own mother.

"The royal family has many members, I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Lelouch replied. Then he stopped. He was one of the Emperor's favored sons, as many said. Wouldn't Japan fall under even worse persecution than it already was if he 'died'?

"What about my family?" Kallen asked. She didn't care about her dad, but her mom was the only one she had left. Lelouch looked at her.

"What do you want to do about your mom?" Lelouch asked, already reading her mind.

"I don't know." Kallen said with a hesitant expression.

"If you 'died' what would she do?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm not sure." Kallen said shamefully. Lelouch raised an eyebrow. Kallen had said that she didn't care about her family, saying that her mother was a disgrace as Japanese. However he knew better.

"Why don't you leave her a note before it happens?" Lelouch suggested. "Saying that you'll be fine and not to tell anyone." Kallen nodded, in a happier expression.

"Master Lelouch, Sir Jeremiah has arrived." Natalia said through his office door. "Also dinner is ready for you."

"Thank you, tell Jeremiah to wait in the dining room." Lelouch said, he turned off his computer and then pressed a button and it receded into his desk.

"Let's go." Lelouch said. Kallen nodded and they headed to the dining room.

When they got there they were met with an elegant display of food on a long dining table. Jeremiah and some officers were seated. Kallen glanced at Lelouch. He had an annoyed expression, probably because of the other officers. There was Villetta, Kewell and other officers that Kallen did not recognize.

"Your majesty." The officers said as they stood up. Lelouch gestured them to be at ease. He then took a seat at one of the ends of the table; Kallen took a seat next to him along the side of the table. Jeremiah was on Lelouch's other side.

"Jeremiah why are they here?" Lelouch asked quietly so only Jeremiah and Kallen could hear. The other officers were speaking amongst themselves.

"They wished to dine with you and I saw no reason to decline." Jeremiah replied. That usually meant that they didn't take no for an answer. Lelouch sighed.

"Alright, I want them gone after dinner." Lelouch said. Jeremiah nodded.

"Prince Lelouch what do you plan to do now that you are a governor?" One of the officers asked.

"By that what do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"The Elevens." The officer said. It had only been a few days and they had become accustomed in calling the Japanese, Elevens. Kallen's grip on her dining knife tightened. Lelouch noticed and put a hand over hers.

"We suggest a new system." Another officer said handing down a file. Lelouch took it and glanced through it. He almost spat in disgust. It was a system of repression and racism, completely unfair to the Japanese.

"I will not accept this." Lelouch said as he handed it one of his butlers. The butler ripped the file. The officers tried to hide their glares but Lelouch noticed them. They also glared at his staff.

Lelouch's staff was made up of numbers and some Britannians. Each one owed Lelouch their life and knew exactly what to do at times like these.

"I want you to come up with a system more equal than the ones I've seen in the other areas." Lelouch ordered. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, your majesty." The officers said.

"I would appreciate it if you did not propose plans like that again." Lelouch said with a grim tone. He hated these officers and their racist policies against the numbers. The officers were obviously offended and stood up.

"Excuse us, something has come up." They said as they left. Lelouch's staff quickly cleaned up their plates and silverware. The only ones remaining were Jeremiah, Kewell and Villetta. They silently ate their meals.

"Jeremiah I want a mobile force established." Lelouch said. "And I want it strictly under my orders."

"Yes your majesty." Jeremiah said.

"And I want those officers that just left executed." Lelouch said. Kallen and the others stared at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry your majesty but what did you just say?" Kewell and Villetta asked.

"I want them executed." Lelouch said.

"May we ask why?" They asked. Jeremiah and Kallen said nothing.

"They came here today, disregarding my orders and insulted me by suggesting an idiotic plan." Lelouch said.

"But they are officers of the Britannian Army!" Kewell argued. "They assisted in bringing success in the invasion!"

"_They_ did nothing." Lelouch said. "They are just a group of pathetic advisors my father assigned that did nothing but follow orders." Kewell wanted to argue further but a look from Jeremiah kept him silent.

"As you wish, I will execute them myself tomorrow." Jeremiah said. Lelouch nodded.

"Oh and one last thing." Lelouch said.

"Yes, your majesty?" Jeremiah asked.

"I wish to appoint two more knights." Lelouch said.

"Two?" Villetta asked. Lelouch nodded.

"Your majesty, it is customary to have one knight." Jeremiah advised.

"There is no law that is against in having three knights." Lelouch said.

"Who are the two?" Kewell asked. Kallen just looked at Lelouch in complete surprise and curiosity.

"Suzaku Kururugi and Jeremiah." Lelouch replied.

"An Eleven?" Kewell asked, standing up in outrage. Kallen glared at the man. Jeremiah and Villetta stared at Kewell like he was crazy. They knew never to call someone a number in front of their prince.

"Yes, a Japanese." Lelouch replied calmly. Kewell realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry your majesty." Kewell said as he sat back down.

"I will negotiate this with my father later." Lelouch said. The rest of the meal was awkward and silent.

* * *

"What?" Charles Zi Britannia asked. He was on Lelouch's TV screen in his office.

"I wish to appoint two knights." Lelouch said.

"Two more?" His father asked. "Why?"

"I wish to appoint a Japanese to help ease the unrest in Area 11." Lelouch replied. "Along with Jeremiah." The Emperor stared at Lelouch for a few minutes.

"What's wrong with your knight?" His father asked. "Not what you expected?"

"No, that is not what I was implying." Lelouch replied. "Kallen is an excellent knight." Kallen blushed.

"Who is the Japanese you wish to appoint?" Charles asked.

"Suzaku Kururugi." Lelouch stated bluntly. Charles raised an eyebrow and grew silent. He was in thought.

"It is customary to have one knight, but things are always changing." Charles stated. He said the last part like it was a disease.

"Fine." The Emperor said. "Do whatever you want."

"Thank you your highness." Lelouch said. Then the screen went blank.

"Well that was easy." Kallen said to Lelouch. He said nothing back.

"What's wrong Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

"Jeremiah, I need to fake my death." Lelouch said. Jeremiah looked surprised.

"What?" Jeremiah asked. Kallen looked surprised. Jeremiah had always had calm expression but right now he didn't.

"You heard me." Lelouch said.

"Why your majesty?" Jeremiah asked.

"Because of the fact that I am a prince." Lelouch replied. "I cannot move without being visible."

"But how will you pull this off?" Jeremiah asked.

"I want the rail system in Japan upgraded." Lelouch replied.

"For what reason exactly?" Jeremiah asked. Lelouch pulled out a piece of paper and began to draw out a rail and some kind of a hole.

"Things will become clearer later, but I want this done by the end of next week." Lelouch said. Jeremiah nodded. Lelouch gestured him to go and he did.

"Natalia get in here!" Lelouch ordered. The maid came in seconds after.

"Yes, your majesty." Natalia said.

"I want you to make an outfit for me." Lelouch said. He pulled out designs from his desk drawers.

"Make one of this and then burn the designs." Lelouch ordered. Natalia took the designs and nodded without a single sign of hesitation.

"I don't get why your staff is like this." Kallen said when Natalia left.

"Like what?" Lelouch asked, confused by her comment.

"You don't see it?" Kallen asked. Lelouch shook his head.

"They're all deathly loyal to you!" Kallen exclaimed. "I see it in their eyes! They give no sign of hesitation or regret unlike those officers!"

"Because I know each one personally." Lelouch said. "I've traveled a lot to each Area and different parts of Britannia."

"And that's where you found them?" Kallen asked. Lelouch nodded.

"I was around six when I found Natalia; she was seven at the time." Lelouch said.

"Wait, Natalia's only a year older than us?" Kallen asked. The maid had looked young, but she expected her to be around their age.

"She lived in South Britannia, amongst the ghettos. The butler who ripped up the plans is named Gale, I found him outside my palace when I was eight."

"Why do it?" Kallen asked.

"It's what I do." Lelouch replied. "I choose people like them and make them close because they are who they are and I like them because of who they are."

"Then what about me?" Kallen asked. Lelouch stared at her for a moment.

"You're like them." Lelouch said. "Well not in a status kind of way, but your eyes tell it all."

_My eyes?_ Kallen blushed.

"Like you said, you can see it in their eyes." Lelouch said. "Well I can see it in yours."

"Is that why you allowed me to help you?" Kallen asked. "Even though I was a stranger at first?"

"I don't know." Lelouch replied. "I'm not quite sure why I did." Then they said nothing for a bit.

"Well when do you want to tell your mom?" Lelouch asked. Kallen thought about that.

"When is your plan going to happen?" Kallen asked.

"Kallen I wouldn't procrastinate on something like this." Lelouch said. Kallen shook her head.

"Just tell me when." Kallen said.

"At least a few weeks to perhaps a few months." Lelouch replied.

"Wait, so you chose specific people just for them to serve you?" Kallen asked.

"No, they don't just serve me; each staff member is well trained in many things." Lelouch replied.

"For example, Natalia is a master clothing designer." Lelouch said. "Each one of my staff members is highly skilled in a variety of areas and is well trained to fight."

"Why such investment?" Kallen asked.

"I'm not sure." Lelouch replied. "They each wanted to repay their lives to me and they each chose a way to be helpful."

"What about the others?" Kallen asked. "What can they do?"

"Gale can make weapons and armor, provided with materials at least." Lelouch said. "There are others, some are not in the house or on the lot."

"So you have a personal army." Kallen said.

"No not an army, keys to Britannia's destruction." Lelouch said.

"Keys? Do you see these people as tools?" Kallen asked.

"No, each one of them is a close friend. What I meant was that they will be the start of many to bring down Britannia." Lelouch said. "Their loyalty will bring impossibility to be reality."

"Do you have that much faith in them?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, soon you will too." Lelouch said confidently.

"What about getting you off the face of the Earth?" Kallen asked with a smile. Lelouch chuckled.

"Well it involves a train blowing up." Lelouch replied. Now it made sense! That's why he wanted the rail system upgraded.

"Who's going to be on the train?" Kallen asked, already knowing the answer.

"You, me, Suzaku and my staff." Lelouch replied.

"Wait, what about Jeremiah?" Kallen asked.

"He'll take over once we die." Lelouch said. "I need someone on the inside." Kallen nodded. It was a clever plan, but how was he going to pull it off exactly? And how would he gain the trust of the Japanese?

"But Lelouch, how are you going to do that?" Kallen asked. "And wouldn't people become suspicious that Jeremiah blew up the train?"

"Don't worry about the details, I've got it planned out." Lelouch said as he pulled out the computer. "Well, I've got some things to do, you can go to bed if you want."

"Alright, good night Lulu-." Kallen froze as she realized her slip of the tongue. She blushed madly.

"Huh?" Lelouch asked.

"I mean, GOOD NIGHT LELOUCH!" Kallen exclaimed as she exited the room as quickly as possible. Natalia was outside the door with some sort of clothing.

"Are you going to bed Lady Kallen?" Natalia asked with a smile.

"Yes." Kallen said.

"Do you require any sleepwear?" Natalia asked.

"I think that I have some in the guest room from the last time I stayed over, but thank you." Kallen replied sincerely.

"I see, then good night." Natalia said with a formal bow. She then entered Lelouch's office and Kallen headed to her guest room.

"I made the outfit you asked for, your majesty." Natalia said. She stretched out a dark cloak like clothing.

"Gale says that he will finish the bullet proof helmet and under armor by tomorrow." Natalia added.

"What about the sword I requested?" Lelouch asked.

"Gale gave the design to John, considering that it requires more knightmare mechanics than armoring." Natalia said.

"John can make it?" Lelouch asked.

"He was under Lloyd for the last few months as you commanded." Natalia replied. Lelouch thought for a second.

"Oh yes, now I remember." Lelouch said.

"Will that be all?" Natalia asked. Lelouch nodded.

"Good night, your majesty." Natalia said as she bowed and then left.

* * *

**Ooooooohhhhh... Guess, go ahead and guess how it's going to happen! No, guess what's going to happen before all this happens!**

**You're going to love it! But you're going to have to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, here's another chapter. This should start up the main plot nicely, about a week after the previous chapter.**

**I know I haven't been active but it's getting harder and harder to write.**

**I've revised this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Fire!"

"Take them down!" An Arabian said.

"They're too fast!" Arab soldiers replied.

"Cheap knightmare replicas." A Britannian said within a Gloucester. The knightmare was accompanied by five others and they charged towards the Arabian tank-knightmares.

"Where is her majesty?" One Britannian asked.

"She said she was going to flank the enemy line." Dalton replied. Suddenly one of the Arabian knightmares exploded.

"What happened?" The Arabian leader demanded.

"It's Cornelia!" A soldier replied.

"Kill her!" The leader ordered. The other Gloucester rammed into the enemy line and destroyed the remaining enemy forces.

"Establishment of Area 18 is complete." Dalton said.

"Good, tell the main force to move into the city." Cornelia said.

"Your majesty, your brother's knights' inauguration ceremony is being held in a week and the emperor wishes you to return to Britannia ." Guilford said.

"Which one?" Cornelia asked.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia." Guilford replied.

"Hmph, I guess little Lulu is growing up." Cornelia muttered with a small snort. "Fine let us return."

* * *

"Your majesty I still don't get why you decided to knight me." Suzaku stated.

"Why's that?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm Japanese!" Suzaku replied.

"I'm half Japanese." Kallen stated.

"But you still pass off as a Britannian." Suzaku said.

"Do not question his majesty's decisions." Jeremiah stated.

"I understand." Suzaku sighed.

"Enough." Lelouch said. The four of them were sitting in Lelouch's office. Lelouch looked at his desk clock.

"I suppose it is time for me to return to school." Lelouch sighed.

"Excuse me?" Kallen asked.

"Analyzing the situation at a school is a great way to gain feedback on the attitude of the public." Lelouch stated.

"Have schools been reestablished?" Kallen asked.

"It was one of the first policies I enforced after the invasion." Lelouch explained.

"What if someone tries to kill you while you're in school?" Kallen asked.

"I will be in the vicinity." Jeremiah replied. "Also you and Suzaku will be attending classes with his majesty."

"Alright." Kallen and Suzaku said.

* * *

"Isn't that Lelouch Vi Britannia?" The students muttered as Lelouch, Suzaku and Kallen entered the Ashford grounds.

"Isn't that Kallen Stadfeld?" Another student asked.

"Who's the eleven with them?" A male student asked. All of the Japanese glared at Lelouch and Kallen. The Britannians glared at Suzaku. Kallen and Suzaku seemed bothered by the intimidating atmosphere. Lelouch however seemed unfazed by the animosity.

"Let us go to class." Lelouch stated. Kallen and Suzaku nodded.

The class atmosphere was no better. Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku sat together on a row which was otherwise empty. The teacher paid it no mind and taught his lesson.

* * *

It was lunch time.

"I will be back." Lelouch said as he stepped out of the classroom. Kallen and Suzaku were about to follow him out but he gestured to not to. Kallen raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll go get something from the cafeteria." Kallen said as she stepped out.

"I'll be on the roof if you need me." Suzaku replied.

On the roof, Suzaku ate a small sandwich he brought. He took a bite from his lunch and stared out at the courtyard. There were some students sitting around eating their lunches across the yard. Suzaku perked up as he saw Lelouch walk outside.

A group of students, obviously Japanese, followed him at a distance. Lelouch turned to them. The group seemed to react in surprise.

They exchanged a conversation but Suzaku couldn't hear anything, obviously. Suddenly the Japanese began yelling. Lelouch did nothing to react. However by the end the group of angry students left.

Suzaku raised an eyebrow, but decided that Lelouch had it under control.

* * *

"I must take care of some business with the principal, leave without me." Lelouch said with a serious tone.

"Don't you think at least one of us should go with you?" Kallen argued.

"Kallen, please." Lelouch stated adamantly. Kallen sighed and nodded in submission. The three of them went on their ways in the hallway.

Kallen and Suzaku stepped outside and were faced with a crowd of students. The two of them paid them no mind and began heading towards the entrance. As they reached the middle of the courtyard the crowd encircled them.

"It feels like we're being ambushed." Suzaku said.

"Yeah." Kallen said.

"Do you mind getting out the way?" Kallen asked the crowd. The crowd was made up of Japanese students.

"You think you're high and mighty Britannian?" One of the students asked with spite.

"No, I just want to go home." Kallen replied.

"Where, the great Viceroy of Area 11's house?" Another sneered.

"Why are you asking these dumb questions?" Suzaku asked.

"Shut up! You're just as bad as her! A Japanese that sides with a Britannian prince is a traitor!"

"You're not making any sense!" Suzaku yelled. A group of boys began walking towards them, with their fists raised.

"You're making a mistake." Kallen threatened, but it was obvious her words were unheeded when one of the students charged at them. A group of teachers ran out of the buildings and attempted to break up the fight but they were blocked by the wall of students.

A student ran towards Suzaku and tried to punch him, but he flipped him over. The same was for Kallen. However more and more students began joining the fray. Suzaku and Kallen tried to fend off the students without hurting them but it soon became apparently that it was too overwhelming. Suzaku kicked one of the students back and it knocked him back into the crowd. Kallen hit another student with her palm which knocked him back as well.

"Stop this; we don't want to hurt you!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"That only makes it easier!" The students yelled. More students attempted beat the two knights up. It seemed that they did not care for anything but hurting the so called traitors. Suzaku made guarding stance and braced for pain which he soon met. The students were merciless and relentless. Kallen blocked whatever attacks came at her but she suffered some blows in her attempts.

_They are really pissing me off!_

Even so, the two of them were told not to retaliate against the students for it would only make the situation worse.

However, Kallen had enough. She made a roundhouse kick and knocked away those that were ganging up on her. She did not allow the students to recover by attacking them continuously until they were on the ground.

"ENOUGH!" Lelouch's voice boomed across the courtyard. The crowd, which had been cheering on the fight, turned quiet.

Lelouch walked up to the crowd. The students allowed him through, afraid to hurt him.

When he got to the center those beating Suzaku dispersed.

"Are you alright?" Lelouch asked his future knights. Suzaku nodded, Kallen just glared at the crowd.

"What made all of you think that it was fine to attack these two?" Lelouch demanded angrily.

"You are a prince, they are normal students." One replied.

"They are my future knights!" Lelouch stated. The crowd looked shocked.

"Any attempts to hurt those that serve me are direct offense to me!" Lelouch proclaimed. "If you have problems then state them to me."

"You dare come to school where Japanese attend when you're the one that invaded us and declared us a number?" The crowd yelled.

"I have never called the Japanese a number, nor have I passed any laws that discriminated you." Lelouch defended. "I chose Suzaku, a Japanese, to be one of my knights."

"What about Kallen, she's a Britannian!"

"That's because I helped him test knightmares!" Kallen growled. The crowd was taken aback by the news.

"How are you any better than those that have discriminated against the so-called numbers?" Lelouch asked. Everyone became silent. Lelouch helped Suzaku up and the three of them headed to the door.

Kallen glanced back at the crowd before leaving. They all seemed to be pondering. A limo pulled up in front of the school and the three of them got into it. Gale was the one driving.

"Your majesty, the Emperor has requested for you to return to the capital by tomorrow." Gale stated.

"Tomorrow?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes your majesty." Gale replied.

"So then, I assume that Jeremiah is busy making preparations?" Lelouch asked.

"That is correct." Gale replied. The young man looked glanced at the rearview mirror and noticed Lelouch's expression.

"Is something wrong your majesty?" Gale asked.

"It's nothing." Lelouch sighed.

"The students attacked me and Suzaku." Kallen replied. Gale nodded, it was to be expected. Lelouch had known as well, which made him all the more unhappy.

"When is the ceremony planned?" Lelouch asked.

"In a week." Gale replied. They reached the mansion and everyone got out.

"Lastly, your majesty." Gale added. "Your equipment has been complete." Lelouch's eyes suddenly changed.

"Then I want to test them now." Lelouch stated.

"Will the usual simulation field be suitable?" Gale asked. Lelouch nodded, he then walked into the mansion.

"Where is the usual field?" Kallen asked.

"And what equipment are you talking about?" Suzaku asked.

"His majesty wished for a sword and armor." Gale replied. "Come let us see what they can do."

"See what?" Kallen and Suzaku asked as they followed Gale towards the mansion.

* * *

The "usual field" was strangely under the mansion. It was basically a shooting range tied in with a sparring stadium.

Lelouch came out from a small room dressed in a military suit with a sword strapped to his back. He then stepped onto the sparring stadium.

"So how is he supposed to test that?" Kallen asked.

"Like this." Gale replied. The three of them were in a control room above the stadium. He pressed a button on one of the panels. Immediately after the entrances to the stadium opened and revealed miniature knightmares. They rolled towards Lelouch in fast speeds.

Lelouch's suit suddenly produced a full helmet from its back. Lelouch then drew his sword and prepared for the fight.

"Are those drones armed with real guns?" Suzaku asked, noticing the rifles.

"Yes, real bullets as well." Gale replied.

"What?" The two knights yelled.

"It is to test the armor to its full extent." Gale stated. Guns were now going off. Kallen and Suzaku turned to the stadium. The knightmares had made their way up to the field and were shooting at a running Lelouch.

The bullets that hit the prince bounced off like small pebbles.

"Can't you test the armor with someone else?" Kallen asked.

"The armor is customized to fit only his majesty and he would not allow me to do so." Gale replied with a sigh. This was the first sign of emotion that the young soldier had ever shown around Kallen and Suzaku.

A loud crash sounded. Lelouch stood in the center of debris and destruction without a mark on him.

"I'm impressed Gale." Lelouch said. "You've truly outdone yourself." He sheathed his sword and stepped off the stadium. His helmet receded into his suit and then the suit itself receded into a small pack on his back.

"Indeed." Lelouch smiled. He seemed better now, strangely. However dinner that night was silent. Usually Lelouch would be talking about a plan but that night he said nothing. Kallen and Suzaku exchanged glances awkwardly because of the silence.

* * *

"Lelouch, are you alright?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch looked toward him and sighed.

"I've been thinking." Lelouch replied.

"What's on your mind?" Kallen asked.

"I am having Nunnally removed from Ashford and be placed in a school in Britannia." Lelouch replied.

"Wait, what?" Suzaku asked. "I thought you said there might still be some people after the two of you!"

"I did, but having her here holds no less risk anymore." Lelouch stated.

"Where is this coming from?" Suzaku asked.

"The incident today only proves it." Lelouch stated.

"He's right." Kallen agreed with a sigh.

"How are you going to protect her then with her all the way in Britannia?" Suzaku asked.

"I have personnel who already protect her." Lelouch stated adamantly. "It is only slightly different than the situation here."

"Is that why you don't live with her?" Suzaku asked. "So that you can move her around without having to deal with what she thinks?" Lelouch said nothing.

"I know I've been silent about it, but this is too unlike you!" Suzaku suddenly exclaimed.

"Suzaku, Lelouch's only doing it for the sake of Nunnally's safety!" Kallen defended.

"What are you going to do when you fake our deaths?" Suzaku asked. "You can't do anything without harming Nunnally emotionally or without putting her in danger!"

"I believe that my sister will be strong." Lelouch said. "Even if that's not the case, it must be done."

"How can you let your sister go through that especially since your mother died?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch stood up.

"Excuse me." Lelouch said. He then left the dining room. Natalia followed him out.

"That was uncalled for Suzaku." Kallen stated coldly.

"Kallen, I've known Lelouch since we were kids and understand most of his actions but his doing this to Nunnally isn't fair." Suzaku said.

"You haven't met Nunnally in years and yet you care about a lot." Kallen pointed out. "Plus you haven't really voiced any of your complaints until now. What's the story there?" Suzaku hesitated.

"I see Lelouch didn't choose you just for your piloting skills." Suzaku sighed. Kallen raised an eyebrow but did not say anything.

"Nunnally was the reason why I became the person I did." Suzaku replied. "She saw the good in me despite all my faults and helped me become better."

Suzaku's expression saddened from his previous dark state. Kallen had heard stories from Lelouch about the Japanese before her but not in great detail.

"I know Lelouch wants to protect Nunnally, but that protection sometimes keeps her from happiness." Suzaku said.

"I see your point." Kallen agreed. "However what use is temporary satisfaction when she could easily be targeted and killed?"

"Now I see your point." Suzaku said after a long pause. "Lelouch didn't deserve that."

"Yeah." Kallen said.

* * *

**I have no idea what the main purpose for this chapter was but it's something before the knight ceremony in Britannia and that chapter should be interesting and get some romance started.**

**Please do review it gives me the motivation sometimes to write another chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, it's been a long, long time but I'm finally updating. You guys might want to review the other chapters, I've revised them slightly; even though it's not much it'd be better if you went back.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The flight to Pendragon was uneventful. Lelouch spent the entire flight finalizing his plans with Jeremiah, while Kallen and Suzaku read over their soon-to-be knightmares' manuals. The aircraft was rather small, considering that it was owned by a royal family member. Also the only ones on board was Lelouch, his future knights and Gale.

Surprisingly, there were no attempts at Lelouch's life so far by the Japanese _or_ Britannians.

"How long will this project take to complete?" Lelouch asked.

"That would depend on several things, your majesty." Jeremiah replied. "If local resistance is too severe we may not be able to complete it at all."

"Just give me an estimate." Lelouch sighed.

"Three to six months?" Jeremiah suggested.

"That long, hmm." Lelouch pondered for a moment.

"Alright, it will have to do." Lelouch said.

"Sir there is a Britannian fighter on radar." Gale's voice sounded on the intercom.

"What's it doing?" Lelouch asked.

"It's impossible, but it's on intercept trajectory." Gale said in disbelief.

"What?" Jeremiah asked. The aircraft veered to the side and the passengers fell to the side.

"What the hell?" Kallen asked.

"The fighter has opened fire!" The pilot exclaimed through the intercom. Jeremiah swayed himself to the parachutes.

"What's that going to do against a fighter?" Kallen asked. Jeremiah tossed a parachute pack to Lelouch and the knights.

"It's in case we are hit." Jeremiah replied. He then opened a hidden compartment. It contained a rocket launcher. The aircraft shook violently.

"We've been hit!" Gale's voice sounded. Jeremiah opened the door and, with careful aim, fired the rocket.

A loud explosion sounded outside the aircraft.

"Your majesty you must jump now!" Jeremiah yelled.

"Everyone out!" Lelouch yelled. "Jeremiah, grab Gale!" Jeremiah quickly struggled his way to the cockpit. Kallen, Suzaku and Lelouch all jumped out.

The wind was deafening. Lelouch had been the last to jump of the three teens. He managed to glance back at the falling aircraft long enough to see Jeremiah and Gale jump out. Relief spread over his face.

They all landed in the park of the city.

"Everyone alright?" Lelouch asked as the last of them landed.

"Your majesty, are you injured?" Jeremiah asked with worry as he removed his parachute.

"That was…. interesting." Suzaku stated. "I never knew skydiving was so….exhilarating."

"That was your first time?" Kallen asked.

"Wasn't it yours?" Suzaku asked with a surprised look.

"No, it wasn't." Kallen replied. This left Suzaku pondering.

_Why would she even need to skydive?_

"Your majesty we must move." Jeremiah said. "It isn't safe until we reach the palace."

"I doubt the palace would be any safer." Kallen said as she folded her arms.

"My father is expecting me, shall we go?" Lelouch asked. They nodded. They began to make their way towards the palace.

"Why is Lelouch so calm?" Suzaku asked Kallen as they walked.

"How would I know?" Kallen asked.

"Well you've spent a lot of time with him," Suzaku pointed out. "Just thought you'd understand him."

"Shouldn't you know, considering that you've known him a lot longer than I have?" Kallen retorted.

"That was when we were kids." Suzaku defended.

"If I may…." Gale interrupted. "His majesty is calm because that wasn't the first time someone has tried to kill him."

"Isn't he afraid that he'll get killed?" Kallen asked.

"Well I'm not so sure about that myself, but I am sure that he doesn't believe that worrying over it too much will benefit him." Gale replied.

"….I'm just saying your majesty." Jeremiah said. "It was a Britannian fighter, so there must be a traitor amongst the army's ranks."

"Jeremiah, there is no way to track down whoever ordered this attack right now." Lelouch stated."So if you would be kind to drop it until we reach the palace."

When they were within a mile of the palace a group of soldiers ran up to them.

"Prince Lelouch!" They yelled with relief."We saw the attack and quickly rallied a search force, your majesty."

"I'm fine thanks to Jeremiah." Lelouch said.

"What do you mean by search force?" Kallen asked. "Were you expecting to find bodies?" The soldiers ignored her question.

"His highness has requested to see you as soon as we found you." The leading soldier stated.

"Fine, take us to him." Lelouch ordered.

"It is good to see you safe, Lelouch." The Emperor said with a more amused than worried expression.

"Thank you, father." Lelouch said.

"I must say I am rather angry that one of my own subjects tried to assassinate you." The Emperor said with a sigh. It was obvious that he was more annoyed than angry.

"Do you know who it was that ordered the attack?" Lelouch asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I do." The Emperor replied with a smile. "However I've decided to leave his punishment to you."

"Who was it?" Lelouch asked.

"It was a lieutenant by name…. ah, Andrew." The Emperor said. "I believe he is of the Pureblood faction and one of Jeremiah's former colleagues." Jeremiah had tensed upon hearing the answer.

"I will need some time to decide." Lelouch stated. His father merely nodded.

"Then you may go." The Emperor said. Lelouch and his knights left the throne room.

"Jeremiah, how do you know Lieutenant Andrew?" Lelouch asked.

"He served at Aries Palace with me when Empress Marianne was….." Jeremiah tried to reply, but soon fell silent.

"I see." Lelouch said.

"Your majesty, if you would allow me," Jeremiah suddenly said with burning loyalty. "I wish to execute Andrew."

"Jeremiah, you're not obligated to kill him." Lelouch stated. He didn't want Jeremiah to be like this all the time.

"No, your majesty but I am." Jeremiah said adamantly. "I_must _do this."

"If you're so sure." Lelouch sighed. "Prepare the execution after the inauguration."

"Thank you, your majesty." Jeremiah said.

* * *

Several hours later, the rest of Lelouch's staff arrived.

"Natalia, I assume you have our clothes for the evening?" Lelouch asked after he greeted them at the door.

"Of course, your majesty." Natalia replied.

"I also expect you and the staff to be at the party." Lelouch said with a smile. Natalia nodded, less confidently. Gale walked up to him.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't be serving this evening?" Gale asked.

"Lighten up, Gale." Lelouch said. Gale's mouth twitched slightly into a smile, which was a start.

"Try to gather some intel on the aristocrats." Lelouch added. His staff nodded. "But don't do anything unnecessary, especially if it's unpleasant." Again, his staff nodded.

* * *

The time of the party arrived and the guests began pulling up to the palace. They were greeted by the palace guards and then let through.

Lelouch was in his bedroom, being dressed by Natalia. She was putting on some expensive looking white fabric on Lelouch.

"Another old fashioned outfit?" Lelouch asked.

"I am sorry your majesty but you know that the royal family only accepts these kinds of clothing." Natalia stated.

"Whatever happened to suits and tuxedos?" Lelouch asked. "Is the royal family so conceded that they can't even where those anymore?" Natalia just smirked and finished putting on the final touches.

"Finished." Natalia said. Lelouch turned to the full sized mirror standing to the side. He couldn't say that he hated it. He hated the old fashioned threads that Britannia so dearly treasured, but Natalia's design was just too good. The main color of the outfit was white all accented with gold. The outfit wasn't like a robe, it consisted of white pants and a white, long-sleaved, collared shirt. A sleaveless jacket that hung down to the ankles was worn over the shirt. A Britannian insignia was sewn into the chest of the jacket.

"Well, Natalia I can't say that I hate." Lelouch said.

"I put a lot of time into it, your majesty." Natalia said. "The fabric has a thin underlay of bulletproof material, just in case of..."

"Thank you." Lelouch said. Natalia circled him, scanning for any mistakes. After making a full circle, she got in front of the prince and looked at his face.

"You look very... dashing, your majesty." Natalia said with a slight blush.

"You too." Lelouch said with a smile. Natalia was dressed in a modern white dress. The dress was sleavless and strapless; its length covered her feet. She had makeup on for the occasion and her blonde hair was tied into an intriquet bun. On her deltoit was an interesting tattoo **(shaped like the Black Knight insignia)**. It was so small that it could not be noticed at first glance due to her tan skin.

Lelouch then stepped out.

"I'll be downstairs, your majesty." Natalia said as she left. Lelouch nodded and waited for his soon to be knights. Suzaku was the next one to come out. He was dressed in a dark blue tuxedo with a gold and blue cape draped over his shoulders.

"Ready to face the nobles?" Lelouch asked.

"I guess." Suzaku said. Jeremiah then stepped out.

"Wow, Jeremiah you look just like a Britannian governor." Lelouch said. The blue haired bodyguard did.

"Thank you, your majesty." Jeremiah said. "I think.

"Just don't become one." Suzaku said.

"So, your majesty what blade will you be using for the ceremony?" Jeremiah asked.

"I thought about using a katana." Lelouch replied. "But I really like the sword John crafted me."

"I don't think the Britannian media would take kindly to that." Suzaku stated.

"That only makes me want to use it more." Lelouch retorted. They laughed. Then a door clicked open. The three men turned and their eyes went wide.

* * *

**Cliffy! Sorry, don't hate me.**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm updating again. I'm sorry that I've been inactive but you can't blame me for living my life. **

**Thanks to those that reviewed. Just one thing I want to point out. There have been three people total that have corrected, via reviews and private messages, me on the ranks and how Lelouch should be referred to. Your advice are contradicting of each other and I'd appreciate it if you didn't point it out. I'm not perfect and I'm not totally sure on how Lelouch and the royal family members should be addressed. So if you love me you'll spare me.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Kallen looked amazing. She was dressed in a red, fairly modern dress. The dress was not very long; the bottam only reached just above Kallen's knees. She had little make up on but her face was still very much attractive. Her hair was styled straight and it looked very smooth.

"Well Kallen, I have to say that you look fantastic." Lelouch said with an approving nod.

"Are you sure that is fitting for a knight inauguration?" Suzaku asked.

"I didn't pick the dress." Kallen retorted. "Besides that's what I asked Natalia, but she insisted that I wear this."

"Most female knights dress similarly to male knights in a the ceremony because they are used to military dress." Jeremiah stated. "However, what they choose to wear is ultimately their choice."

"So how is this going to work?" Suzaku asked.

"Well the ceremony will be held in a few hours." Lelouch replied. "Strange, they usually hold the inauguration during the day."

"Why is that?" Kallen and Suzaku asked.

"Well, a knight's inauguration isn't really that important so they hold it ealier in the day when people are at work but yours is different." Lelouch replied. "I wonder if some is wrong."

"Why would something be wrong, your majesty?" Jeremiah asked.

"I don't know, just a feeling." Lelouch replied. He pondered for a moment.

"Whatever, shall we go entertain the aristocrats?" Lelouch asked. The knights all nodded and the four of them walked towards the party.

* * *

It was truly amazing how Lelouch could put up a mask so quickly. A crowd of aristocrats was gathered around the young prince, conversing about whatever was important to them. Some journalists were trying to get an interview to which they could not because of the crowd. Jeremiah was also exchanging words with some guests.

"I can't believe how easily Lelouch can do that." Suzaku said.

"What, talk to a bunch of nobles?" Kallen asked.

"No, how easily he can pretend to be something he isn't." Suzaku replied. I mean look at him talk.

"It takes practice." Kallen sighed.

"You would know, huh?" Suzaku said. "Acting like the perfect Britannian noble in school."

"Well it's not as hard as what he's doing." Kallen replied, looking at Lelouch.

"Excuse me." A Britannian journalist said. "May I get a word with the two teen future knights?"

"Sure?" Kallen and Suzaku replied.

"Okay, I just have a few questions." The journalist said. His cameraman began recording them.

"So, how did the two of you become acquainted with the Eleventh Prince of Britannia?" The journalist asked, reading from a notepad.

"I met him when we were kids." Suzaku replied.

"What about you, Miss Stadfeld?" The journalist asked.

"I met him at Ashford Academy; he ended up sitting next to me in class." Kallen replied.

"Many people wish to know; what exactly did the two of you do to end up becoming the prince's knights?" The journalist asked.

"That really isn't their business." Kallen stated.

"Miss Stadfeld, some rumors say that the only reason that you are becoming Prince Lelouch's knight is because the two of you are in an intimate relationship." The journalist said bluntly. "Would you confirm these rumors?" Kallen blushed.

"No!" Kallen denied. "Lelouch and I are not in that kind of relationship."

"But isn't it strange how a random Britannian teenager could become a knight without any skills or experiences?" The journalist asked.

"That isn't true." Kallen replied. "I've been with Lelouch in the past months testing the knightmare frame."

"So that is the only reason that you are being knighted?" The journalist asked with a disappointed tone.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason." Kallen replied. The journalist perked up a bit. "However, that is not for me to say because I do not exactly know why his majesty chose to to appoint me." The journalist nodded.

"Mister Kururugi, you are an Eleven." The journalist said. "What led you to jump in front of the prince in the riot at the Tokyo Research Facility?" Kallen's right hand formed into a fist. The journalist dared to call him an Eleven?

"Excuse me, a dance has begun." Lelouch's voice said. "If I may, Kallen?" The journalist turned around and saw the prince and Natalia.

"Sir Kururugi, will you dance?" Natalia asked. Kallen and Suzaku nodded. Lelouch took Kallen's hand and led her towards the center of the ballroom. Natalia grabbed Suzaku and also led him away. The journalist looked slightly annoyed at the intrusion.

* * *

"Thanks." Suzaku said to Natalia as they began to sway back and forth in a dance.

"It was nothing." Natalia replied. "I was happy to assist."

"Well thank you anyway." Suzaku said. Natalia glanced over to Lelouch and his lady knight who were dancing closely.

"Jealous?" Suzaku asked.

"No-" Natalia replied rather quickly. She blushed. "Is it noticeable?"

Suzaku chuckled.

"Usually no." Suzaku replied. "But right now, yes." Natalia sighed.

* * *

"Well your majesty, you have quite the habit of showing up at the right moment." Kallen stated as the two danced.

"I could tell that journalist was offending you." Lelouch said. "I didn't want you to do anything you might've regretted."

"I don't think I would've regretted flooring that idiot." Kallen retorted.

"Me too, but we can't have you be a popular target of the media." Lelouch laughed. Kallen shrugged.

"If I was interesting I'd be a princess, trying to destroy her own family's royalty." Kallen joked. Lelouch smiled.

"You may not be of royalty but you're still trying destroy your own family's status." Lelouch stated. "It's close enough." Kallen smiled. The two of them danced for the next little while.

* * *

It was now time for the ceremony. The palace throne room was full. The Emperor was seated in the throne and Lelouch a few steps in front waiting for his knights.

"Here comes the soon to be knights." The TV commentary said. "They are Jeremiah Gotwald, Suzaku Kururugi and Kallen Stadfeld. They are all dressed in the Britannian military uniform."

The three knights kneeled in a row in front of the prince.

"Jeremiah Gotwald, Suzaku Kururugi, Kallen Stadfeld." Lelouch said. "You kneel before the royal family today to become knights."

"Do you swear on your lives that you will protect me and the royal family?" Lelouch asked. "Through any trial and circumstance?"

"We do." They said. Lelouch drew his sword and knighted the three of them.

"By the name of Britannia, I ordain you knights." Lelouch said, sheathing his sword. "Rise." They all stood and the room filled with applause.

* * *

Lelouch and his knights sat in his office. The prince was sitting behind his desk studying some plans. Kallen, Suzaku and Jeremiah were sitting in the couches in front of Lelouch's desk.

"Well Jeremiah the execution is tomorrow." Lelouch stated. "I trust that you're ready?"

"Of course, your majesty." Jeremiah replied.

"Then you and Suzaku will stay and oversee the execution." Lelouch stated. "Kallen and I will return to Japan to handle things there."

"Understood." The knights said.

* * *

**It's a rather short one. I didn't really know what to put for the ceremony so sorry.**

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, it must be a record; I've actually updated more than twice this month. I appreciate those who reviewed. I hope you will excuse the mistakes I will most likely make.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

A week had passed since the inauguration. Lelouch and Kallen were now in Japan while Suzaku and Jeremiah remained in Britannia.

Jeremiah and Suzaku watched from the commentary box of a stadium as the prisoner was being accompanied to the center platform. The execution was to take place in a large stadium and the seats were filled. There hadn't been an execution of a Britannian officer in years and many were willing to see it.

"I'm surprised that so many people came to watch someone be killed." Suzaku said looking in awe at the size of the crowd.

"The prince would say that it's disgusting." Jeremiah stated.

"Are these people nobles?" Suzaku asked.

"Very few nobles take time to watch an execution in person." Jeremiah replied. "I believe most of these people are average Britannians."

"So... Jeremiah why did you want to execute this Lieutenant Andrew so bad?" Suzaku asked. "When you know him?"

"He betrayed his duty when he attempted to take Prince Lelouch's life." Jeremiah replied. "For that, I cannot offer any sympathy."

"But still, you said 'you must'." Suzaku said. "Why's that?"

"We once made a promise." Jeremiah stated. "When we were serving in the palace guards."

"What was the promise?" Suzaku asked. Jeremiah turned to the Japanese teen.

"If either of us lost sight of our duty," Jeremiah said with a dark look. "The other would relieve the other of his life."

"Wouldn't you say that trying to destroy Britannia is losing sight of your duty?" Suzaku whispered.

"No, I am staying true to the blood which I have sworn my life to." Jeremiah replied. "He has lost the sight of his duty for he has threatened a child of Empress Marianne."

"Okay." Suzaku merely commented.

_Can't argue with that._

"Let us begin then." Jeremiah said. He pressed the microphone button and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, I, Jeremiah Gotwald, welcome you to the execution of the first Britannian traitor in decades." Jeremiah stated. The crowd roared.

"Lieutenant Andrew Brown ordered an attack on the Eleventh Prince of Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia." Jeremiah continued. "For that, on account of full treason he is to be executed."

"Your executioner will be myself one of the three knights of the prince." Jeremiah said. He then walked out towards the stadium.

"I trust you will take over from here." Jeremiah said as he left.

"No problem." Suzaku stated. He then turned to the stadium. Within a few minutes Jeremiah and some guards walked out on to the stadium grounds. Jeremiah carried a sword on his belt. The crowd became silent when Jeremiah reached the execution plateform. The guards took position by the stairs and around the platform.

"Well, if it isn't Jeremiah?" Andrew said with a sarcastic tone. "Nice of you to stop by."

"Silence, traitor." Jeremiah said. "You will pay for disgarding your duty."

"I did no such thing!" Andrew spat. "Your bloody prince is a scourge on Britannia!" Jeremiah did not say anything to that.

"I am not the only one who thinks that either." Andrew stated. "Your prince will die."

"I will never allow that to happen." Jeremiah said as he drew his blade. The crowd waited in silence as Jeremiah raised the sword.

"How can you protect the prince if you can't even protect yourself?" Andrew then asked with a crazed glare. Jeremiah heard the sound of a button and his eyes grew wide in shock.

The platform, parts of the stadium exploded into flames. Screams filled the air as civillians and soldiers panicked. Gunshots shattered through the air as well.

"Jeremiah!" Suzaku exclaimed from the box.

"All units move in!" Suzaku screamed into his comm. "Get the civillians out!" He then sprinted out towards the burning field.

"Sir Kururugi there are members of the Purist Faction here!" Gale's voice sounded on Suzaku's radio. "They are opening fire our positions."

"Where are the knightmare squadrons?" Suzaku demanded.

"The pursits have taken our security knightmares out!" Gale replied. Gunshots were heard on Gale's side. "Reinforcements will arrive in thirty minutes!"

Suzaku reached the stadium entrance. Some of his guards were in cover behind the corners firing on the purist forces.

"Sir Kururugi!" The soldiers acknowledged.

"What is the situation?" Suzaku asked.

"Our troops are under heavy fire by the terrorists and we cannot reach the platform!" One soldier replied.

"Can you see Jeremiah?" Suzaku asked. The soldiers shook their heads. Suzaku fell silent for a moment.

"What do you think the main objective of the terroists is?" Suzaku asked.

"We believe that they are trying to rescue the prisoner."

"All units do not let them leave the perimeter!" Suzaku ordered on his radio.

"Enemy knightmares!" A voice sounded on the comm. "They have Glasgows!"

"What?" Suzaku exclaimed he looked out on the stadium field and indeed see knightmares firing on the stands and entrances.

_We won't be able to beat them at this rate! I need to get to Jeremiah to see if he's still alive!_

"Suzaku!" Cecile's voice suddenly sounded on the comm.

"Cecile?" Suzaku asked.

"I have a new knightmare for you!" Cecile said. "My team and I are pulling up with the truck and will be there in a few minutes!"

"Hurry!" Suzaku begged.

"Gale, hold our position!" Suzaku ordered into the radio.

"Yes sir!" Gale replied. The soldiers around him nodded as well. Suzaku then sprinted outside. The research truck arrived right on time.

"Catch!" Cecile yelled as she threw the young knight a knightmare key. It was a simple black key.

"What knightmare is this?" Suzaku asked.

"It's a new frame we've recently finished." Cecile replied. "It's not as good as the Lancelot, of course, but it'll do." The truck opened and revealed a purple Gloucestor.

"I call it the Gloucestor." Cecile said proudly. "It's a modified version of the new Sutherlands." Suzaku quickly entered the cockpit.

"One more thing, this is the prototype if you reck it; I won't be happy." Cecile said through the Gloucestor's comm.

"Got it." Suzaku said. The clamps released the knightmare and Suzaku fired the Slash Harkens to climb the stadium walls.

* * *

Gale was positioned behind an entrance. The entrance was located above the stands and it was the only thing thick enough to stand against the knightmares' weapons. He peeked to the side and saw that the knightmares were scanning for targets now. That meant most of the security had been wiped out.

_Damn it, why couldn't more members of the staff be here?_

If John or any member of Lelouch's staff had been there he could have coordinated a countermeasure easily but the idiots he had been given only panicked.

"Gale, this is Suzkau I'm coming!" Suzaku's voice sounded on the radio.

"Have the reinforcements arrived?" Gale asked.

"No, it's just me and this knightmare." Suzaku replied.

"What knightmare?" Gale asked. His question was answered when a new purple knightmare jumped down from the sky and crashed into a purist knightmare. An explosion followed. Suzaku's knightmare was intact and it quickly made its way towards another Glasgow.

* * *

"What is that?" One of the purists exclaimed as his knightmare wildly shot at the faster Gloucestor. His shots hit several of his comrades. Then a lance ripped its way into the the purist's cockpit and destroyed the knightmare.

Gale's security force took the opportunity give by Suzaku and opened fire on the purist soldiers.

"Retreat!" The purists yelled. Their Glasgows began to retreat over the stadium walls but were destroyed by Britannian aircraft as then reached the top of the stadium.

"This is Platoon 3, we have arrived in response to your request, security unit." A voice sounded. The soldiers cheered. Suzaku drove the knightmare to the platform remains. He exited the cockpit and began searching for his fellow knight. The fire from the explosion had died down but he had a hard time digging through the debris.

"I need help here!" Suzaku yelled. After a few minutes, Gale arrived and began searching as well.

"I don't think the purists were trying to rescue the prisoner." Gale stated when he found Lieutenant Andrew's body.

"I found Jeremiah!" Suzaku said as he lifted a largue piece of the platform. Jeremiah seemed to be whole, but looked badly wounded.

"Where is the medic!" Gale demanded. Several soldiers had now arrived on the scene and were making their way to them.

* * *

"What?" Lelouch asked. "A Japanese resistance group stole one of your experiments?"

"Yes, sorry to bother you Lelouch." Clovis said. Lelouch was in the governor's office. Clovis was on his TV screen. "But its toxic gas and if they were to release it, it'd be disastrous."

"Why were you even working on this in Japan?" Lelouch asked angrily.

"My research team required a large supply of sakuradite." Clovis simply shrugged.

"What about the danger imposed on the Japanese people?" Lelouch asked.

"What does it matter?" Clovis asked. Lelouch was just about ready to scream at his half brother but took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Do not worry Clovis, my forces will take care of it." Lelouch stated.

"Good, my forces are also on their way." Clovis said.

"What are your forces doing in my territory?" Lelouch asked. "How exactly have you known about this?"

"Alright, brother." Clovis sighed with an annoyed expression. "I'll be honest, my forces have been tracking the gas for a few weeks."

"So why do you need my help now?" Lelouch asked.

"It was just in case." Clovis said. "Will you allow access?"

"Your forces can contain the gas." Lelouch replied. "But if you ever do something like this again, you'll pay."

"A-alright Lelouch." Clovis replied. "So, how is Kallen?"

"She's a great knight." Lelouch replied simply.

"No, how _is _she?" Clovis asked with a grin.

"Goodbye Clovis." Lelouch said as he shut off the screen. Kallen had been in the office the whole time and she now looked aggitated.

"What kind of girl does he think I am?" Kallen growled.

"Definitely not what you really are." Lelouch replied.

"Well, we better rally the force." Lelouch stated. The two of them stood as Natalia entered the room.

"Your majesty." Natalia said with a distressed look.

"What is it, Natalia?" Lelouch asked.

"What's wrong?" Kallen asked, noticing the maid's distress.

"Sir Jeremiah..." Natalia almost whispered.

"What about Jeremiah?" Lelouch asked.

"The execution- There was-." Natalia couldn't quite get it out. Lelouch analyzed her carefully and his eyes widened in realization.

"What?" Lelouch exclaimed. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"There was a terrorist attack during the execution." Natalia replied softly. "Sir Jeremiah was caught in the explosion." Then she became silent.

Lelouch punched his desk and the sound of splitting wood cracked the silence.

"Damn it." Lelouch cursed. "We can't return to Britannia right now." His hand was bleeding.

"Lelouch!" Kallen yelled as she grabbed Lelouch's hand to stop the bleeding.

"Natalia get me-." Kallen was cut off as Natalia handed her a roll of bandages. Kallen wrapped it around Lelouch's hand.

"Your majesty, Suzaku and Gale are tending to Jeremiah." Natalia said. Lelouch sighed.

"That's good." Lelouch said. "Call the troops."

"What is the reason?" Natalia asked. Lelouch handed her a tablet. She read the info, nodded, and walked out.

* * *

"The terrorists are hiding somwhere in Shinjuku ghettos. Prince Clovis's orders are to anihilate all Elevens within the area." Clovis's officers stated.

"What about Prince Lelouch?" Several voices asked. "This is his area, has he authorized this order? It sounds unlikely."

"Silence! You know what to do!" The officers ordered.

* * *

**Alright, I have to say I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well guys here's another one. I may be making excuses, but I haven't updated as much before because I couldn't think of any ideas. Lately I've had some great inspiration!**

**Anyway enjoy!~**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

A Japanese man stood behind a large concrete slab. He was carrying a rifle and a military radio on his back.

"Ohgi, this is really bad." The man said. "The Britannian military is coming."

"Knightmares?" Ohgi asked through the radio.

"Yes, but they aren't carrying Lelouch's colors." The man said. "I think they're Clovis's men."

"Damn, it couldn't be avoided." Ohgi replied. "Head back and get into ambush position."

"Are you going to use the knightmare?" The man asked.

"We have no choice, do we?" Ohgi replied. Gunshots rang out.

"What's going on?" Ohgi asked.

"The knightmares are opening fire on civillians!" The man replied.

"What?" Ohgi asked. "All units open fire!"

Members of the resistance appeared throughout Shinjuku with rocket launchers and opened fire on the knightmares.

"We can't penetrate their armor!" Resistance soldiers' voices filled the radio. "AH!" Several lines went dead.

* * *

"The terrorists are firing on our advanced units." One of Clovis's officers said. "They are no match for our knightmares."

"I do not care, what is the news on the experiment?" Clovis demanded.

"Our infantry are searching each building." Another officer replied.

"Prince Lelouch's forces are inbound." Bartley said. "Should we tell them that our forces have it under control?"

"Do not let them through the perimeter." Clovis ordered.

"I'm sorry your majesty but I don't think we can stop Prince Lelouch." Bartley stated. "What do we do when he finds out about the massacre?"

"Do not allow any of Lelouch's forces through no matter the cost!" Clovis yelled.

"That'll start a civil war!" One officer said.

"Just make sure that he doesn't get through." Clovis ordered.

"Yes sir." The officers said.

* * *

"Your majesty, Clovis's forces are not allowing our forces into the perimeter." A soldier reported to Lelouch. They were in the briefing room of Lelouch's mobile headquarters.

"What's the reason?" Lelouch asked.

"They state that they have the situation under control." The soldier replied.

_Damn it! What is Clovis thinking? Does he want to start a civil war? Why the hell did he even ask me for help anyway?_

"Fine, hold your position." Lelouch sighed.

"Your majesty, shall I lead a recon team into Shinjuku ghetto?" John asked. He and Kallen were standing beside Lelouch's chair.

"That's a good idea." Lelouch replied. "John take a team and investigate the location of Clovis's forces."

"Yes sir." John said.

"Kallen and I will locate the terrorists." Lelouch said.

"What?" His officers asked. "But your majesty that's dangerous!"

"I'll be fine." Lelouch said.

"But your majesty Clovis's soldiers won't allow any of our knightmares or soldiers through." One officer said.

"Don't worry." Lelouch stated. "Kallen." Kallen seemed distracted.

"Kallen." Lelouch repeated. Kallen broke from her stupor.

"Oh, sorry Lelouch." Kallen said. "I was just remembering something."

"We're heading into the area." Lelouch stated. "Suit up."

* * *

John and his team were dressed in black ops clothes. They also wore a black helmet, similar to Lelouch's except their helmets did not cover their mouths.

"This is John, we have taken position in sector 1." John said. They were standing on top of a tall building, scanning the ghettos with binoculars.

"What's going on?" Lelouch asked through their Helmet comms.

"I may be mistaken... No... They're firing on civillians." John stated.

"WHAT?" Lelouch asked.

"Should we engage?" John asked.

"No." Lelouch said roughly. He sounded very angry

* * *

"What do you mean?" Kallen demanded. "We have to stop them!"

Kallen and Lelouch were running past ruins. The two of them were dressed in black ops clothing as well except they didn't have helmets.

"We don't want to turn this into a civil war." Lelouch stated. "It may be bad now but it would be even worse if we engaged."

"But they're killing people!" Kallen argued. "What if-" She stopped herself. Lelouch glanced at her and stopped.

"Kallen, what's going on?" Lelouch asked. "You seem bothered." Kallen stopped; she hesitated.

"I know the group that stole the gas." Kallen said after a few minutes.

* * *

"Where is Nagata?" Tamaki demanded to the radio. "That gas is the only thing that matters!"

"We can't forget about the people that are being killed!" Ohgi yelled.

"More people are going to die if we don't get that gas!" Tamaki argued. Ohgi smacked him.

"That gas will only kill more people!" Ohgi stated. "It was a huge mistake to steal it."

* * *

"How do you know them?" Lelouch asked.

"My brother was the leader, before he died." Kallen replied quietly.

"I see." Lelouch said. "Well get them out of here."

"What?" Kallen asked, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Get them to leave the gas." Lelouch stated. Kallen nodded.

"I'll try to locate the gas and neutralize it." Lelouch stated. Kallen looked uncomfortable. "Without killing any of your friends."

"Alright." Kallen said with a nod. She then ran towards the chaos. Lelouch then turned and headed towards the other way.

* * *

"Damn it! What happened to the rendaveous point?" A Japanese man cursed to a radio. He was driving a large semi.

"The Britannians overwhelmed it!" The radio replied. "Head towards Point C!"

"That's too far!" The man yelled angrily as he violently turned the steering wheel.

"Nagata if you don't make it there, this will have all been for nothing." The radio stated.

"I'll try!" Nagata replied. He knew full well that it was impossible, but he had to try.

"You better start that knightmare!" Nagata said to someone in the back.

"It won't start!" The man yelled back.

"What?" Nagata yelled. The truck shook violently as bullets pierced the side. Nagata turned at the next intersection.

"What are you doing, that leads to a dead end!" The man in the back yelled.

* * *

Lelouch cautiously made his way through the the ruins of a tall building. So far he hadn't met any resistance fighters or Britannian soldiers.

"John what's the situation?" Lelouch asked.

"Resistance of the terrorist group is faltering drastically." John replied. "We've hacked into Clovis's communication and it seems that they have not located the gas yet."

"Understood." Lelouch said. "Keep me updated."

Suddenly something exploded through the wall and Lelouch quickly rolled into cover. A large military grade semi had punched through the wall and crashed into the large pile of rubble that stood in the center of the ruins.

"Well, there's the gas." Lelouch muttered. He quickly made his way to the wreck. The trailer was undamaged and he opened the door via panel. A body fell out the door, which Lelouch avoided. There was a large metal containter-like device in the trailer. Lelouch walked up to its panel. He browsed the panel for a moment and discovered that this device wasn't a gas bomb; it had no back up filters, it only kept whatever was inside trapped and it had no detonating function.

"This can't be right." Lelouch said.

* * *

"Damn." Nagata muttered as he crawled out of the driver's seat. He had his radio in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Ohgi..." Nagata said rather quietly. "The truck is wrecked, I'm releasing the gas."

"What?" Ohgi asked. Nagata lit his cigarette and smoked it.

"The Britannians are killing everyone here." Nagata stated. "We might as well release the gas."

"Alright..." Ohgi said reluctantly. "I'm telling our guys to get their masks."

Nagata let out a sigh and then pressed the release button. The metal container in the trailer hissed loudly.

"What the-?" Lelouch said as the container opened. Some sort of gas was released. Lelouch quickly put on his gas mask.

"This is strange." Lelouch said as he checked the toxicity levels. This confirmed his first impression. He took the gas mask off. The container indeed held no toxic gas, instead there was an unconscious, restrained girl. She had green hair and yellow eyes.

"Huh?" Nagata asked when he realized that he wasn't suffocating.

_It didn't work? What the hell was in the container? _

_Why doesn't anything work for us?_

Tears ran down Nagata's eyes.

_What was the point of all those sacrifices?_

Lelouch carried the girl on his back and jumped out. The first thing he noticed when he did was the bleeding man sitting against the side of the truck. The man looked towards him.

"Are you alright?" Lelouch asked as he walked over to him. He laid the girl down to the side and pulled out some bandages.

"Who're you?" Nagata asked. He saw the Britannian logo. He tried to reach his pistol but didn't have the strength to do so.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Lelouch stated as he applied the bandages to Nagata's bleeding wound.

"Why would a Britannian help a Japanese?" Nagata groaned in pain. He got a better look of Lelouch's face and his eyes widened.

"You bastard!" Nagata exclaimed. He forced his hand to his handgun. Lelouch grabbed his arm.

"I'm here to help." Lelouch said. "Put the gun away."

"I'm supposed to believe the Britannian Prince that took over Japan?" Nagata huffed. Lelouch knocked the gun away and continued his bandage work.

"You realize that your soldiers are massacring all the Japanese in Shinjuku." Nagata stated coldly.

"They are Clovis's soldiers." Lelouch said.

"And you're letting them massacre Japanese." Nagata stated. He smacked Lelouch's hands away.

"Leave me alone." Nagata hissed. Lelouch sighed. He picked up the unconscious girl and walked away. Before disappearing from sight he kicked a handgun to Nagata's side.

* * *

"The truck is in here!" A Brtiannian soldier said. It was a squad of Clovis's personal guard.

"Shit." Nagata said. He pulled out another remote detonator.

"Long live Japan." Nagata stated as he pressed the button.

* * *

An explosion sounded from the ruins. Lelouch glanced back and shook his head sadly.

"I can't believe all of this happened just because of you." Lelouch said to the unconscious girl. He came upon a flight of stairs and quickly made his way up. More explosions sounded outside as he did. When Lelouch reached the top, he was met with an unpleasant sight. Clovis's personal guard was executing the civillians just in front of the staircase.

"Well, what do we have here?" The officer said as he saw Lelouch.

"Stand down." Lelouch ordered. "I am Lelouch Vi Britannia!"

"The Prince?" Several soldiers murmured. "What are you doing here?"

"Scouting the area." Lelouch replied.

"He has the girl!" The officer said.

"Wait, Clovis lied about the gas?" Lelouch asked.

"We have our orders." The officer said, aiming his gun towards Lelouch.

"So that's how it is." Lelouch said. His eyes were sharp and filled with rage.

"Prince Lelouch of Area 11 ventured into Shinjuku and was killed off by the terrorists." The officer said. "What do you think about that?" The soldiers also aimed their weapons at Lelouch. Two soldiers slowly walked up to him and then took his rifle, his radio and the girl.

"Well, good bye your majesty." The officer said as he fired.

"Don't kill him!" A girl's voice screamed.

Lelouch braced for the bullet. However, the bullet never came.

_What the?_

"Damn, I would've prefered bringing her in alive." The officer said. The girl had taken the bullet for the prince. Lelouch got to his knees and checked her pulse. There was none.

"Too bad." The officer said. "For you."

_Damn. I can't get out of the way in time! Why didn't I wear the zero suit? _

_Why is this happening? Am I supposed to die here? With all the Japanese without having done anything?_

Suddenly Lelouch was engulfed in a blinding light. Then it felt as if he was floating.

**_You don't want it to end here... Do you?_**

_What? _

**_It appears you have reason to live..._**

_Is it the girl? No way..._

**_If you have strength, will you be able to live?_**

**_This is a contract. In return for power, I want you to grant one of my wishes._**

**If you agree to the contract, you will live as a human, but differ from other humans.**

**A different source, a different time, a different life.**

**_The power of the King will isolate you. _**

**_If you are prepared for that..._**

_..._

**_Well?_**

_Fine then! That contract, I accept it!_

The light disappeared and Lelouch was back. The officer was still aiming his gun at him.

"Before that." Lelouch said, he kept his left eye covered with one hand. "How should a Britannian, who hates Britannia, live his life?"

"Ah, the great idealistic prince." The officer said with a smirk. Then he took in the question and Lelouch's sudden change in disposition.

"What's the matter?" Lelouch asked. The officer hesitated. "Aren't you going to shoot?"

"Your opponent is an unarmed seventeen year old." Lelouch mocked. The confusion was obvious.

"Or have you realized?" Lelouch asked. "The only ones that should kill are the ones that are prepared to be killed." Lelouch lowered his hand and revealed his left eye, which had changed. A red, glowing, bird replaced Lelouch's iris.

"Huh?" The officer asked.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, command you, all of you, die." Lelouch stated. The soldiers stood for a moment.

"Happily your majesty!" The officers suddenly said. They all aimed their guns to their heads and fired. Lelouch's eyes widened slightly.

_I can't believe it..._

* * *

**Okay, this was really long and tedious for me to write but I'm glad I have it out of the way.**

**Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys. Thank you to all those that reviewed. Ideas are welcome via private messages.**

**Anyway enjoy~**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Lelouch checked the girl's pulse again. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

_How did she-? Did I hallucinate?_

Lelouch felt his left eye.

_No..._

Lelouch walked over to the soldier's corpses and took his radio back.

"John, what's the situation?" Lelouch asked.

"The terrorists are pinned near the center of the ghettos." John replied. "At this rate they will not last long."

"What about Clovis's forces?" Lelouch asked.

"They are forming a circle around the perimeter." John replied. "However a large section still remains unguarded."

"Which section?" Lelouch asked.

"The railway." John replied.

* * *

"Ohgi!" A red haired man yelled as he burst into the resistance headquarters.

"What is it Tamaki?!" Ohgi asked. The leader looked extremely stressed.

"Kallen's here." Tamaki replied.

"What?" Ohgi and several members asked. Kallen walked in from behind Tamaki.

"It's been awhile." Kallen said with a short nod.

"Why are you dressed in Britannian uniform?" Ohgi asked.

"It's a long story." Kallen replied. "I'm here to help."

"What can you do?" Ohgi asked.

"I know that you have a knightmare." Kallen replied. "I can pilot it."

"It's our only Glasgow." Ohgi stated. "I need someone who can pilot knightmares."

"I helped Lelouch Vi Britannia test the knightmare frame before it was released." Kallen stated. The members glanced at Ohgi. They were very desperate.

"Fine." Ohgi said. "But explain why the Demon Prince let you test knightmares and why you're in Britannian military clothing."

"Haven't you heard?" Kallen asked. "I'm Lelouch's knight."

"WHAT?!" The resistance members yelled.

* * *

"These new Sutherlands are fantastic." A Britannian pilot said. His Sutherland turned at a corner and picked something up.

"What the?" The pilot said when he saw a group of dead soldiers.

"Clovis's personal guard?" The pilot asked. He pulled the Sutherland into the building. He saw someone alive.

"Freeze!" The pilot said. Lelouch turned to the knightmare. The pilot jumped out the cockpit with a gun.

"Explain what happened here!" The pilot ordered.

"Give me your knightmare." Lelouch ordered, his geass glowing. The pilot stood for a moment.

"Understood, the access code is XG2-IG2D4." The pilot said as held the key. Lelouch walked up to him and took the key.

* * *

"Kallen, we need support!" Ohgi's voice sounded in Kallen's knightmare cockpit.

"I'm kind of busy!" Kallen replied. She was in an orange Glasgow. The Glasgow was dodging attacks from several Sutherlands.

"There's no end to these guys!" Kallen growled in frustration. She drove the Glasgow into cover behind a building.

"You in the Glasgow." A voice suddenly sounded on the comm.

"What?" Kallen asked.

"Who's on the radio?" Several resistance members asked.

"It's not one of our members." Ohgi's voice confirmed.

"Do as I say if you want to win." The voice said.

"What?" Several resistance members asked.

"Ohgi?" They asked. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Do as he says." Ohgi ordered.

* * *

Kallen's Glasgow wheeled into the open.

"We've spotted the terrorist knightmare." A Britannian pilot said on their comm.

"Engage." Headquarters ordered.

"Understood." Several voices replied.

* * *

"Okay, I've got their attention." Kallen announced to the commanding voice.

"Head towards the railway." The voice said. Kallen's knightmare jumped up to the railway and on to the rails.

* * *

"The terrorist is fleeing on the railway." The Britannian forces announced.

"My squadron is in pursuit." One pilot said.

* * *

"What now?" Kallen asked. Suddenly she saw a train heading towards them.

"Jump on to the train." The voice ordered. Kallen did as he said.

* * *

The Britannian Sutherland stopped the train with its machine hands.

"Go after it!" The pilot ordered.

"Yes sir!" The Sutherland behind him jumped on to the train but was immediately shot.

"What the hell?" The pilot yelled as he saw his squadron member be killed. He scanned the area for a moment and saw a Sutherland hiding in a nearby building.

"You! What's you squadron number!" The pilot demanded. Suddenly the orange Glasgow attacked the Sutherland.

"Shit!" The pilot yelled as he ejected.

* * *

"Thanks." Kallen said, turning to the knightmare that saved her; however, the knightmare was gone.

"That train holds the key to your victory." The voice said.

The resistance members opened up the train cargohold and found many, many Sutherlands.

"Where did he get these?" Several members asked in awe.

"Board those knightmares and form six groups." The voice said through the radio.

"Q-1, do you have a map of the city?" The voice asked.

"An old one." Kallen replied.

"That'll do." The voice said.

* * *

"Prince Clovis, we've lost contact with two Sutherland Squadrons." An officer said.

"What?" Clovis asked.

"The squadrons followed an orange Glasgow and soon lost contact." The officer replied.

"Surround the perimeter and close in." Clovis ordered.

"We lack the necessary forces." The officer stated.

"Then move in some of the squadrons guarding me and take down those terrorists!" Clovis yelled.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"That's even worse than what I thought he'd do." Lelouch muttered to himself with a grin.

"B-1 and A-4 position on sector 4." Lelouch ordered.

"Understood." The resistance members replied.

"We're here." The members said after a few minutes.

"Open fire to the west." Lelouch said.

"Wha-?" The members said. "It's a wall!"

"Do as he says!" Ohgi ordered. The two squadrons opened fire on the wall and the bullets pierced through, revealing a group of Birtannian knightmares.

* * *

"What the?!" "We're under attack!" "Ambush!" "AGHH!"

"We've just lost Johnson, Allen, Anderson, and Violet squadron!" The officers said.

"What?" Clovis asked. "How is this possible?"

"Reports say that the terrorists have Sutherlands!" The officers informed.

"Our main forces have been destroyed!" One officer said.

"Where is our armor platoon?!"

"They've been buried under rubble!"

* * *

The Britannians were in absolute chaos. Any remaining soldiers were scattered or falling back. Lelouch turned off his comm with the resistance group.

_Now, how to deal with the resistance group? They'll cause problems if they're allowed to keep the knightmares._

Lelouch pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

* * *

"Hello?" Kallen asked as she picked up her cell phone.

"Kallen, this is Lelouch." Lelouch said.

"Are you the one who is ordering Ohgi's group?" Kallen asked.

"Yes." Lelouch replied.

"Don't lie Lulu-." Kallen retorted. "Wait, did you just admit it?"

"Yes, I want you to pull back." Lelouch said.

"Why?" Kallen asked.

"The resistance group needs to be defeated." Lelouch replied.

"What?" Kallen asked.

"Kallen, they'll a lot of harm than good if they're allowed to continue." Lelouch stated. Kallen couldn't retort to that.

"I'm going to order John to bring in Gloucesters." Lelouch said. "Be prepared to pull out." Then he hung up.

* * *

"Oi, the radar's picked up a squadron of knightmares." One of the resistance soldiers said in his knightmare.

"We're going to engage." Some voices stated.

"Understood."

"Are those Sutherlands?" The engaging group asked. "Open fire!" Their Sutherlands formed up and fired on the Gloucesters. The new knightmares dodged the barrage of bullets and cut through the Sutherland formation with their lances.

"They're too fast!"

"AGH!"

One Sutherland after another, the resistance force dwindled.

"There's no way!" Tamaki yelled as he ejected.

* * *

"We've detected a Sutherland in one of the buildings." One of the Gloucester pilots said. "Engage."

"Shit." Lelouch said. "Wasn't expecting them to find me." His Sutherland escaped from the building by jumping out and grappling down to the ground. The Gloucesters followed. Lelouch's Sutherland opened fire on the pursuing knightmares as they raced down a street. The Gloucesters were too fast and easily doged the attack. Lelouch began to panic. He opened fire on the nearby building and large pieces of concrete rained down. The Gloucesters were too slow to dodge and the pilots knew it.

"Pull back!" The squadron leader ordered. The three knightmares barely managed to evade the raining debris by jumping back.

"Sir, the knightmare!" One of the other pilots exclaimed. "It's gone!"

"What?" The squadron leader asked. "Search the perimeter!"

"Squadron leader, your orders are to take out the terrorists." John's voice sounded. "Do not get too caught up in pursuing one lone knightmare."

"Understood." The squadron leader said with angry reluctance. "Let's go."

* * *

"Lelouch's toys are useful." Clovis said with a look of relief. "Order all units to attack!"

"Yes, your majesty!" His officers said.

* * *

**Several minutes later...**

"Clovis's troops are moving in!" Tamaki exclaimed. "What the hell do we do?!" The remaining resistance fighters were held up in a warehouse with a crowd of civillians.

"This is all your guys' fault!" Several civillians yelled with panic.

"Shut up! We've lost a lot of our guys too!" Tamaki barked back. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted that guy!"

Ohgi looked very stressed.

_What am I supposed to do now? _

Suddenly the warehouse door burst open as a Sutherland rolled in.

"Freeze!" The pilot's voice sounded. The civillians all took to the ground and prepared for the worst.

"Damn it all!" Tamaki cursed.

"All Britannian soldiers, in the name of Clovis La Britannia I order you to cease your attack!" Clovis's voice sounded throughout Shinjuku. "All Elevens are to be treated equally! Your orders are to pull out!" His forces throughout the battlefield, for a moment, hesitated. They could not believe what they were hearing;however, they pulled out.

* * *

"Satisfied?" Clovis asked. He was sitting in his mobile headquarters. The room was dark and there was no one else in the room, save for one.

"Quite." The other said. He was dressed in a britannian military suit, the helmet was hiding his face. In the man's hand was a handgun.

"What do you want from me?" Clovis asked. The man took off his helmet.

"L-Lelouch?" Clovis asked with shock. "What are you doing in my headquarters?"

"Brother I knew you were narcissistic and brutal, but killing innocent Japanese civillians?" Lelouch asked.

"They're just numbers." Clovis replied. Lelouch shook his head.

"You must pay for your crimes." Lelouch said. He aimed the gun at Clovis.

"Wait! Wait!" Clovis yelled desperately.

"Yes, before that." Lelouch said as he activated his geass. "Tell me what you know about my mother's death." Clovis said nothing at first.

"Schneizel and Cornelia can tell you." Clovis replied.

"They're at the heart of this?" Lelouch asked. Clovis didn't say anything. "So that's all you know."

Lelouch deactivated his geass and Clovis's terrified expression returned.

"I swear it wasn't me! I-I had nothing to do with it!" Clovis replied.

"I believe you." Lelouch stated as he lowered his gun. "However..." He stepped towards him and aimed the gun at Clovis's head at point blank range.

"Please! We may have different mothers but you and I are still blood!" Clovis exclaimed.

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." Lelouch stated.

* * *

**And there you go. I know it isn't a great chapter but it's progress. Again ideas are welcome.**

**Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm indeed sorry that I wasn't very descriptive the last few chapters, but I though chapter 15 would be better if it was described more by conversation. I guess some of you don't agree. I'll try to do better.**

* * *

Lelouch was sitting in his office late at night. For once, he was doing nothing. The prince just sat with his face in his hands and for the longest time he just sat there. Then finally Lelouch let out a sigh. He put his hands down onto the desk. He looked like a ghost with dark circles under his eyes and his skin unhealthily pale.

Someone knocked outside the door.

"Your majesty," Natalia's voice sounded.

"Come in," Lelouch said. One of the double doors opened. The blonde maid was in her uniform. She had brought a tray carrying a cup. She walked up to his desk and set the cup by his hand.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"It'll help you sleep, your majesty," Natalia replied humbly. Lelouch did nothing nor did he say anything. Natalia walked to the door and bowed before leaving.

Lelouch hadn't been able to sleep for the past three nights. Clovis's death still haunted him. It was rather ironic. He, who had ordered the deaths of hundreds probably much more, was haunted by the death of one.

"I still have a lot to do," Lelouch told himself, "I have to remain strong."

He grabbed the cup and took a sip of its contents.

"Honey tea?" Lelouch asked. He supposed that Natalia knew what she was doing and drank the rest. The drink was sweet and warm. Soon he felt his body relax. His eyes drooped and he smiled as fatigue consumed his consciousness. He folded his arms on the desk and buried his face and soon fell asleep.

A few minutes later, his office door opened again. However, it was Kallen this time. She was dressed in a white nightgown.

"Lelouch?" Kallen asked. She walked in and checked if Lelouch was awake. She smiled when she confirmed that he was, in fact, asleep. She was glad to see him resting. The last few days had been hectic for her prince, especially considering that Lelouch had been working non-stop. Kallen overviewed the papers piled on Lelouch's desk.

_The incident still haunts him._

* * *

**The day after the Shinjuku incident….**

Lelouch was sitting in his governing office when John walked in.

"My prince," John said. "The Emperor wishes to speak with you."

"Okay, bring him up on the screen," Lelouch said. The prince sighed. He had been dreading this, but he took in a breath and faced the screen.

John pressed a button on Lelouch's desk and the Emperor appeared on the screen.

"Lelouch!" The Emperor said with an angry tone. John flinched slightly.

"Your majesty," Lelouch said with a calm tone. John glanced at his prince in awe at his composure and tried to calm himself.

"What's this I hear about Clovis's death in Area 11?!" The Emperor demanded.

"Clovis was killed while he and his forces attempted to recover an experimental weapon." Lelouch replied.

"I know that!" The Emperor boomed. "Why did you not do anything?"

"Clovis was adamant that I should not get involved unless he couldn't handle the situation," Lelouch replied, which wasn't a lie.

"And because of your hesitation your brother is dead," The Emperor said with a glare.

"It was his own incompetence that led to his death," Lelouch retorted. The Emperor's eyes narrowed even further.

"Not only that, your forces couldn't even recover the weapon," The Emperor stated.

"It was not my action to research a biological weapon in my own area!" Lelouch growled. "You knew about Clovis's experiments did you not?!"

"I did," The Emperor replied simply.

"And you did not inform me?!" Lelouch asked. John was shocked at the his prince's open hostility.

"I assumed that you would know through your own resources," The Emperor said. Lelouch said nothing for a moment.

"Obviously you are not fit to be viceroy," The Emperor stated. "Your brother's death only proves that." Lelouch said nothing.

"Cornelia will take over your position," The Emperor said.

"When will she arrive?" Lelouch asked. The Emperor was taken aback by Lelouch's indifference about losing his position.

"Two weeks," The Emperor replied.

"Then I will clear my office by then, your majesty," Lelouch replied.

"Good," The Emperor said, and then the call ended.

"Your highness," John said.

"John, has the rail system been restored?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, your majesty," John replied.

"Then we shall announce to the Japanese that their commuting fees have been reduced?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but don't you think that there are more pressing matters?" John asked with a confused expression. "For instance, your impeachment?"

"No," Lelouch replied, "I want Jeremiah and Suzaku flown here as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," John said.

"Where is Kallen?" Lelouch asked, realizing that she wasn't in his office.

"Lady Kallen said that she needed to air out," John replied, "I believe she is on the roof." Lelouch nodded and headed towards the roof. He had expected her to be affected by the incident, considering that many of her old acquaintances had been killed in Shinjuku, but he had no idea in how she was dealing with it.

Within a few moments, Lelouch was in front of the rooftop door. He sighed as he opened the door and stepped out. Kallen was in civilian clothes, leaning against the roof railing. Lelouch didn't say anything as he walked up and took a place besides her.

"I never thought things would end up the way they are now," Kallen stated.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked as he tried to decipher Kallen's expression.

"I don't know," Kallen shrugged, "being a knight, piloting knightmares, losing friends, living to see the day that a Britannian prince is killed."

"And yet they did," Lelouch stated as he stared up at the sky. The air was wet and grey clouds covered the sky.

"Are you okay?" Lelouch asked. Kallen glanced at him.

"I'm not sure," Kallen replied. Her expression was one of sorrow and pain.

"What about you?" Kallen asked, "You look different, paler." Lelouch didn't say anything for a moment.

"Kallen have you ever killed someone?" Lelouch asked. Kallen stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant by that.

"Not in person," Kallen replied carefully, considering she had never killed someone face to face.

"I killed Clovis," Lelouch stated.

"What?" Kallen asked, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I shot Clovis in the head," Lelouch replied. His expression was now blank.

"What in the-? How in the-?" Kallen was at a loss of words. When she had heard about Clovis's death, she had assumed a different scenario.

"Why?" Kallen finally asked, after thinking for a few moments.

"He killed too many for no reason," Lelouch replied. Kallen was clearly shocked. Lelouch had killed his own half-brother.

"Are you okay?" Kallen asked, inferring from Lelouch's previous question.

"No," Lelouch said silently. He took an uneasy breath. His hands were trembling.

"So, what are you going to do?" Kallen asked.

"What I've been doing all along," Lelouch replied.

"Are we still faking our deaths?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, though it will have happen more quickly than I originally planned," Lelouch replied.

"Why, what happened?" Kallen asked, now worried.

"My father is sending Cornelia to replace me as viceroy," Lelouch sighed heavily. Kallen absorbed the statement slowly. It was not entirely surprising to hear that, considering the circumstances, but…

"You're letting Cornelia take over?" Kallen asked with an unchanged expression.

"As I said, she will be replacing me," Lelouch replied, studying Kallen's lack of response carefully.

"You killed a monster yesterday, but you're allowing another monster to take your place?" Kallen asked. The question filled with coldness as well as desperation. Lelouch said nothing, there was no point. Kallen knew the reason why he had to give up his position.

"She'll crush Japan," Kallen said.

"Perhaps that is what the people need," Lelouch stated sadly, "a monster to destroy everything they can hope for to finally stand and change." He let the comment linger and seemed to ponder about what he had just said. Then there was a change in his countenance.

"Kallen, let's go, we've got a lot to do," Lelouch said as he turned and began walking towards the stairs. His voice held new vigor and Kallen was slightly confused by the sudden change.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Kallen asked. Lelouch stopped and turned to her.

"I am going to destroy everything," Lelouch replied."

* * *

**Okay it has been way too long. I had to reread my story to figure about what was happening, sorry.**

**Anyway, I personally enjoyed writing this chapter so feedback would be great.**

**Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cheers guys, I am actually updating within a month!**

**I'd really like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lelouch stepped out of a limo. He was dressed in a simple outfit with a black jacket over a black shirt with grey jeans. Immediately after he stepped out, Lelouch was suddenly surrounded by a crowd of press, all flashing their cameras towards him. Kallen joined him, exiting the same car. She was also dressed in simple attire, with just a white T-shirt and plain blue jeans.

Lelouch smiled and waved at the crowd as he made his way through them, towards a podium. Kallen quickly followed, glancing around for any kind of threat. She spots a man staring at her and Lelouch. The man nodded at her and she quickly moved on.

John and Natalia stood by the podium along with the rest of Lelouch's staff, all dressed in civilian clothing that was marked by a strange insignia.

Lelouch took the podium and waved at the crowd. He gently tapped the microphone to test it and then began to speak. The gathering was by a railway.

"Welcome to all those that have come to Shinjuku," Lelouch began, "we have gathered here today to honor the Japanese that were massacred here." The press suddenly broke out in commotion.

"We thought that this announcement was to honor Prince Clovis's death!" many of the crowd exclaimed.

"No, my half-brother massacred these people to cover up one of his mistakes," Lelouch replied bluntly. The shock of the crowd was quite evident as they fell silent. They had never heard a member of the royal family denounce one of their own.

"As I was saying, we have gathered here to honor those massacred here," Lelouch said, "and for the past two weeks I have pushed a program of urban renewal in Shinjuku, starting with this renewed railway."

"My staff and I will be the first to use it and I hope it will be help return some life into this area," Lelouch ended. The crowd grew noisy once more as Lelouch stepped down and turned to the train car behind him and his staff. They entered the car and took their seats and soon the train began to move.

Once the train was quite a distance away from the station, Lelouch stood.

"John, make sure the press can't see us," Lelouch ordered. John immediately pressed a button on the wall and the windows darkened until it was impossible to see anything through them.

"Alright people, put your suits on if you want to live," John said. Every member of Lelouch's staff pressed the insignia on their jackets and suddenly a metallic suit appeared from their back and covered their body. Then finally a full helmet covered their heads. Each one of them was now in the same armored suit as Lelouch.

"Begin," Lelouch ordered.

Within a few mere minutes, several gunships approached the side of the train and opened fire. The heavy gunfire blasted through the metal of the train. The passengers took to some cover to avoid direct fire; however, avoiding being hit was impossible. Bullets ricocheted off the armored passengers; amazingly their small suits were taking punishment with ease.

"Everyone holding out?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes sir," everyone returned.

The gunships began firing their missiles and at that moment the train had been crossing a bridge over the harbor.

"Here it comes!" Kallen exclaimed. Everyone braced for the impact to come as the missiles sped closer and closer toward them.

The explosion was deafening. The several missiles exploded against the side of the train, tipping it to the side. The rest blew the bridge and the train fell along with the falling pieces of the bridge. During all of the chaos, Lelouch and his staff members were being bounced around within the train cars like rag dolls. The train crashed into the bay water and soon the train car filled with water.

"Activating artificial breathing," John announced on the radio. The train descended through the water for quite some time until it hit the bottom of the harbor, jostling the passengers even more.

One everything calmed, Lelouch glanced around slowly to confirm everyone's safety.

"Is anyone's suit compromised?" Lelouch asked.

"My display says I've got a leak," Kallen replied. The others were fine.

"Let's move!" Lelouch said. Several people pulled out some sort of tool. The turned to one of the walls and turned their tools on. They were lasers. The staff began cutting a large section away and within moments, they were finished.

"The rendezvous point is four miles south," John said.

"Can we patch Kallen's suit?" Lelouch asked.

"I am trying my best, your highness," Natalia replied as she attempted to patch the leak in Kallen's suit.

"I do not know how long the sealant will last," Natalia said as she finished.

"How long will it take to get to the rendezvous?" Kallen asked.

"At least an hour, your majesty," John replied.

"Then we better get moving," Lelouch said as he began swimming. Everyone followed and for almost an hour they swam against the current.

"Lelouch, my suit has a leak again," Kallen suddenly said.

"Natalia?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm sorry, your highness, I do not have anymore," Natalia said.

"Then, we have no choice but to keep going," Kallen said as she quickly swam on.

About half an hour passed and Lelouch was exhausted and he could tell that the others were no better. There was now very little sunshine breaking through from above and he could barely see where he was going.

"Kallen, how bad is the water level?" Lelouch asked. He received no reply. Kallen was slowing down drastically.

"Kallen?" Lelouch asked again. Then realization set in and Lelouch rushed towards Kallen. Her face mask was full of water.

"JOHN, HOW MUCH FURTHER?!" Lelouch yelled.

"Just about a hundred feet, sir!" John replied. Lelouch grabbed Kallen and began a mad dash towards the rendezvous point.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Lelouch ordered as he approached a rock formation. Suddenly, the seafloor shook as the rock formation opened up. Lelouch, with Kallen in his arms, swam down into the opening.

_Damn it!_

Lelouch's body felt like hell. His muscles were aching and he could feel every aspect of his body burn in protest to the great strain he was putting on it.

_Where is the surface?_

The tunnel seemed endless as he went on and he could only curse his slow pace.

Finally he saw a light and desperately swam after it. Lelouch felt him body being lifted up as he came closer and closer; and finally, he reached the surface. The tunnel had led an artificial cave. The walls were similar to that of a military complex and the room was well lit. Lelouch's helmet receded into his the pack in his back.

"Made it," Lelouch said with relief but he was celebrating far too early. Kallen was now unconscious.

"Shit," Lelouch groaned as he forced himself to the artificial shore. He pushed Kallen up and then pulled himself up. He then tried to open Kallen's helmet, however he could not. The sense of panic that had pushed him this far was now being replaced by hopelessness. However, he would not allow himself to give up.

Lelouch pulled out a knife and began searching for the leak. He found a crack four inches long and about a quarter inch wide on Kallen's chest plate, and he began to try and widen it with his knife but discovered that the armor material was too tough, even with a crack in it.

Instead he began to strike Kallen's suit with his armored fist. Each strike was incredibly painful as his hand impacted against his own armor. However, he was making progress. Each blow was expanding the crack. Soon the crack was large enough for Lelouch to begin prying it open. The effort felt impossible and it felt as if every fiber Lelouch's muscles were being torn apart.

"Come on!" Lelouch yelled. Finally the suit opened up and all of the water poured out. But it was still not over. Lelouch removed her helmet, pressed his hands against Kallen's chest and began chest compressions.

"Come on, breathe!" Lelouch begged. He ceased chest compressions and took a deep breath. He released the air into Kallen's mouth. Kallen's chest rose slightly and Lelouch repeated the action several times until finally, Kallen began coughing.

The sound of hacking up water was heavenly music to Lelouch's ears. He felt his body relax and he rolled onto his back.

Lelouch was exhausted and he couldn't move.

"I'm never pulling off a stupid plan like this again," Lelouch muttered. He let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion. He turned his head to Kallen, she was now sitting up.

"I'm alive," Kallen said with what seemed like surprise. She looked over at Lelouch. She was still drenched wet from the endeavor and her near-death experience had left her extremely pale which only seemed to be accented by her drenched red hair.

"No Kallen, you're dead," Lelouch said.

* * *

**Yay, I can really start the actual story.**

**Oh yeah, for those of you who are wondering why Lelouch would fake his death when Cornelia is coming to take over, don't worry about it.**

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, this is just going to be a author's note. I'm really sorry.**

**But I've been thinking about it for quite awhile, but I've decided to rewrite this story.**

**I reread through this recently and just cringed at all the mistakes. I'm going to try to finish the rewrite in less than two months.**

**Sounds unrealistic, but I'll be deleting this version once some chapters of the rewrite is done.**

**If you guys have some ideas you want to see in the story, or some unique characters, please review or message me.**

**Thanks guys, and again I'm sorry.**


End file.
